Soul Society's True Goddess: The Bount arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised for a second time. This book will focus a lot on Soul Society.
1. Prologue: The Truth Buried in History

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. Just to let you guys know, I'll be skipping the Living World episodes since the main focus is Soul Society. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Shocking Revelations for the Gotei 13! The Truth Buried in History

* * *

In Soul Society...

"We have not been able to find the former 5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sousuke, the former 3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin and former 9th Squad Captain, Tōsen Kaname." Yamamoto began the Captain meeting. "Luckily, according to the information about this development, Aizen must make preparations before he can go to Hongoku. It is thought that on top of a great deal of time needed for preparations, once completed, they will need time for maturation. It has been decided that there should be no need to worry until next year. However, this does not change the fact that these three men area threat to both Soul Society and the Real World. As such, you have been changed into Search Squads, and will be mobilized as such. Until further information comes in, you're dismissed."

* * *

"So we really have been changed into Search Squads, because..." Ukitake mused as he and Kyoraku looked over Seireitei from the Squad 8 barracks roof.

"What?" Kyoraku chided. "Search Squads has a nice ring to it, but it won't work. That guy has a heavy load. No matter what, he's become rusty. More importantly, I heard that it was arranged so that Abarai was sent to that ryoka boy's town."

"Yeah." Ukitake confirmed. "I've heard he's been busy. What?" he blinked, seeing his oldest friend's musing expression.

"Oh, what?" Kyoraku echoed. "I've heard some bad rumors over that last incident."

"Reishi?" Ukitake frowned as trails of ice-white Reishi particles floated past him and Kyoraku. "Tula-sama, huh?"

"It's indeed too long since we've felt her Reishi." Kyoraku noted.

* * *

The next day, in Squad 13...

"Starting now, all communications with the Real World will be suspended for the next few hours." Ukitake gave the order. "This includes closing the gate. This is a specific order from Tula-sama."

"Understood." Sentarou answered. "Close the gate!" he gave the order to the gate guards.

Just as the Senkai Gate was closing, Suì-Fēng slipped through the closing gates, upon Yoruichi's orders.

* * *

Sometime afterwards, in Squad 12...

"So, you're here, after all." Hitsugaya entered the observation room.

"Hey, the kid prodigy came?" Kyoraku grinned. "Want one?" he raised his sake bottle.

"I'll pass." Hitsugaya retorted. "Excuse me. What are you doing?"

"Just a little survey." Hasu beamed. "Suì-Fēng is currently sending us some data from the Real World."

"Was the Senkai Gate closed for this?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Well, yeah, on our hime's orders." Kyoraku chuckled. "It's easier to gather data on alien elements if we stop soul movement."

"Alien elements?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Right." Ukitake nodded. "We are trying to find out what they really are."

"There couldn't be a connection between this and the Aizen incident, could it?" Hitsugaya realized.

"I don't know." Ukitake admitted. "Everything will be known after this."

"It's arrived!" Rin reported. "We have the sample. It arrived safely."

"What is this?" Hiyosu peered closer. "It's not found in our database. Fine, analyze it again."

"What do you think?" Ukitake posted the question.

"Yeah, it's strange." Hitsugaya agreed.

"At any rate, it seems that we need to study it some more." Kyoraku noted.

* * *

In the Daireishokairō...

With Ukitake and Hitsugaya's help, Hasu was looking through the archives.

* * *

Sometime later...

"Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad, accompanied by Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku." Matsumoto announced the Squad's arrival to the impromptu meeting.

"Captain Zaraki of the 11th Squad, accompanied by Lieutenant Kasajishi Yachiru." Yachiru added.

"We're coming in." the two Lieutenants declared.

"I wonder what you were doing at this important time." Mayuri snapped. "If you were part of the normal guard, I would feed you to my pets for your competence."

"Captain Ukitake, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm the one who has something to tell you." Mayuri cut in.

"In an attempt to stop this from spreading, the Captain-Commander requested that I take over for this meeting." Tula explained. "Would Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12th Squad explain the situation?"

"That's not a 'situation' or anything like that." Mayuri retorted. "This is my databank. Someone snuck into the databank and stole from it."

"Stole from it?" Yachiru echoed. "What?"

"Bount." Mayuri replied. "I wonder if saying this surprises you. On top of this, he set up a trap. If I tried to remove from that data, then that data would be destroyed. Do you understand what this means? As the Captain of the 12th Squad, as well as the person in charge of data, this is the most contemptuous affront. If there is someone you might think to be the culprit, tell me his name. He needs to be caught immediately."

"That's enough, Kurotsuchi." Tula warned, adding steel to her voice. "All of us share a responsibility in capturing the culprit."

"Have you forgotten that among those responsible Captains, there have already been some traitors?" Mayuri reminded.

"This is something that could endanger all of Soul Society." Ukitake cut in before the tension could escalate. "We should avoid acting rushy."

"Oh well." Kurotsuchi backed down. "But if there is another instance of someone trying to anger me, I'll have an idea who it might be. Be prepared."

* * *

Some time later...

"What is that?" Hitsugaya blinked as Nemu pulled out the relevant data.

"Something I borrowed." Mayuri replied. "There is not such thing as data that I may not access here in the Department of Technology. I undid the lock, though it took some time. Now then, let me explain. Nemu."

"I'm putting it on monitor." Nemu responded.

"These are the Bount that are causing a commotion in the real world." Mayuri stated as Nemu pulled out the photos. "They are a clan that appear human and eat souls in order to lengthen their lives. And these are the Quincy that everyone is already familiar with." he added. "At one point the past, these two clans, the Bount and the Quincy, had a battle. It seems that the one who recorded this was doing it as a distant spectator." he noted, Nemu playing a video clip of the fight between the two clans. "Look at this. The Bount were clearly targeting the Quincy."

"And what of the rest of it?" Hasu asked once the video fizzled out.

"There aren't any." Mayuri answered. "It is old, after all."

"It's to be continued, huh?" Kyoraku mused. "I'm interested in what happened next."

"I don't know if the Bount there got the Quincy or not," Mayuri admitted. But if you look at the big picture... Nemu." he looked at his Lieutenant. "Continue."

"It seems that after this fight, they continue to absorb humans' souls." Nemu took over. "Originally, the Bount supposedly had a law that said that they were never to absorb anything but a deceased human soul. However, for a short period after this incident, they continued to absorb living souls. The data concerning the amount of damage does..."

"Don't say unnecessary things." Mayuri cut her off.

"What happened after that?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know." Mayuri replied. "But, whenever they do something big, they break their clan's law and attack living humans. On top of this, for some reason, they need the special human Quincy clan. Just how much of what is occurring in the real world matches up to this old record? That is something I do not know. Only this is certain; the Bount will start to seriously attack humans from here on, living humans."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Renji: Ichigo, what type of ability did Kariya have?

Ichigo: Who knows? I couldn't figure it out at all.

Renji: What? You fought against him and still couldn't figure it out? Are you stupid?

Ichigo: Shut up! Don't spout nonsense when you didn't even watch us. Why didn't you come with me in the first place? I called you, didn't I?

Renji: I don't know. (Pulls out his Denreishinki) My Denreishinki didn't... (Flip the phone open) The battery's dead.

Everyone else, minus Sado and Noba, facefault.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Soul Society takes a stand against the Bounts when Captain Hitsugaya orders Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Yumichika to enter the human world, noting that they cannot rely on Ichigo and Renji. Later, realizing that Mayuri's data was incomplete, Tula informs has Byakuya give her and the Captain-Commander any records the Kuchiki clan has of the Bounts. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City

* * *

Some time later...

"The Onmitsukidō were beaten?" Hisagi echoed in disbelief.

"Impossible." Matsumoto breathed.

"Not the whole team, but several were." Hitsugaya corrected. "It seems those monsters cut through their stomachs. In addition, it seems that these monsters that the Bount set loose sucked out a living human's soul and escaped."

"Terrible, huh?" Yumichika noted. "What an unattractive way to attack."

"Captain Hitsugaya, what is their objective?" Kira asked.

"The Onmitsukidō are in charge of collecting information." Hitsugaya answered.

"The real world?" Matsumoto noted.

"Yeah, I want you four to go." Hitsugaya confirmed. "I've already informed them of our intent."

"Why us?" Hisagi inquired.

"Our specialty is taking care of the monsters that pop up, even if they aren't Hollows." Hitsugaya reminded.

"So, our target is the monsters?" Kira asked.

"That's not entirely correct." Hasu voiced, approaching the frontal assault team with the official mission scroll in hand. "Your real target are the Bount."

"Ano..." Yumichika voiced. "This is pretty dirty work, right? For the Lieutenants, this is no big deal. But why should someone like me, who abhors ugliness, have to..."

"When I talked to Zaraki, he said you had the most free time." Hitsugaya answered flatly.

"No way!" Yumichika gasped.

"What?" Hitsugaya deathpanned.

"Nothing." Yumichika turned aside, shedding anime tears. "I see."

"I get the feeling the Bount are planning something a lot worse." Hasu concluded, handing the mission scroll to Hitsugaya. "We can't just rely on Ichigo and Abarai to settle this. Everyone, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, madam!" all four Shinigami chorused.

* * *

Later that night...

"This!" Mayuri droned, finally unlocking the sealed data. "This is it! This is the data of the Bount. I don't know who hid it, but this is what happens when you mess with me. However, this is exceptionally interesting. Who would have guessed the Bount had such a secret? I wonder if I can't get my hands on a Bount and conduct some research. It would be simplest if I went to the Real World myself, but I don't have that much free time. Nor do I have the time to tame those Shinigami prancing around the Real World to study the Bount. I wonder if there is a good method I could use? What's this?" he gaped when additional data came up on screen. "I see. So this is why they specifically needed a Quincy. Someone who can constrain Reishi and disperse them, forcefully converting that power into strength. If it was that man, then... Nemu, go to the Winter Princess to request for Item 9141 she has in storage and go to the Real World. If we are able to get that to him..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Captain Kuchiki, I beg your pardon." Rukichi knelt before his Captain, bringing a letter.

"What is it?" Byakuya turned. "Is there an intruder?

"The details are still unknown." Rukichi replied. "But a field officer delivered this. A secret message from Lady Tula and Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusei."

"From Tula-sama and the Captain-Commander?" Byakuya echoed. Opening the letter, he read the contents. "And on a night with such a beautiful moon..." he noted. "Such a pity." he walked off, leaving a confused Rukichi.

* * *

Early the next morning...

"I see." Byakuya noted, after hearing Tula and Yamamoto's request. "But..."

"While it's difficult to believe, there is certainty." Tula stated. "If it wasn't, we won't have gone through the effort in summoning you. Despite Captain Kurotsuchi's numerous attempts to hide it, he can't deceive our eyes. And considering the disturbance from last night, there is a possibility that they are setting the stage of a sabotage. Among the Shinigami, there is a traitor."

"Could Aizen be...?" Byakuya prompted.

"I wouldn't say it is not a possibility, but I don't believe he would help the Bount." Yamamoto refuted.

"So then..." Byakuya trailed.

"I know the number of Shinigami that have failed." Yamamoto declared. "This investigation should finish in time. More importantly, we have a favor to ask of you."

"Among the Four Noble Families, the Kuchiki Family is charged with compiling the history of Soul Society." Tula stated. "Are there any records of the Bount? Could you please look into this?"

"Understood." Byakuya accepted the order.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Outside the Bount cave hideout...

Ichigo: Let's go.

Renji: Wait a second.

Ichigo: What is it, Renji?

Renji: (Digs into his sleeve) Well, before a battle, you need to fill your tummy, you know?"

Rukia: Is that the onigiri you got earlier?

Ichigo: (Twitches) Seriously, we don't have any time here.

Renji: Shut up. If I don't eat, then I won't be able to use all of my power. (Bites into the onigiri and turns red) It's hot! (Spews out fire from his mouth)

Rukia: (Looks at the bitten onigiri that was tossed into her hands) It has super hot peppers in it.

Ichigo: (Sweatdrops like everyone else) Like that to the end, huh?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya is tasked with defeating the Bounts, and Yamamoto gives a standing order to kill all suspected intruders without hesitation. In the Rukongai, the area outside the Soul Reaper fortress of Seireitei, the Bounts Kariya and Koga defeat the Soul Reapers sent to capture them. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends enter the Soul Society, and Yoruichi explains that Ichinose, a Shinigami under Kariya's command, manipulated Mayuri opening the gate into the Soul Society.


	3. Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again

* * *

In Seireitei, at the exact moment when the Bounts entered Rukongai...

"I shall now begin our special meeting." Yamamoto declared. "I have verified that the ryoka had snuck in. Here's what we know. Each Squad will follow the former number 2 emergency formation. In view of the gravity of the situation, 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, will be put in charge of capturing the ryoka."

"Yes, sir." Hitsugaya received the order. "But..."

"The information has become rather complex." Tula stated. "Not to mention, the information leak from Squad 12. The correct information must be screened and relayed to each Squad."

"Yes, madam." Hitsugaya nodded.

"And one more thing," Yamamoto continued his orders. "This is the most important part: kill anyone you believe to be a ryoka without any hesitation."

* * *

In the Squad 10 barracks...

"Have any Squad already left?" Hitsugaya questioned his subordinates.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda from 2nd Squad had taken everyone from his Squad and headed out." the Squad 10's 3rd Seat reported.

"Any others?" Hitsugaya pressed.

"Likewise, Lieutenant Iba from Squad 7 has headed towards Rukongai." his 3rd Seat answered.

"All right." Hitsugaya accepted the report. "Keep on top of information like this. Gather up all the reports from each Squad and bring them to me. Don't let a single thing slip by."

* * *

In Rukongai...

"There there are!" Ōmaeda arrived with his Squad members. "I was the first one here."

"You're pretty impressive for slipping past all of those walls." Iba praised, cornering Kariya and Koga.

"Kariya, can you please leave this to me?" Koga requested.

"Yeah, it's perfect timing." Kariya replied. "Try it out."

"Zeige Dich, Dalk." Koga summoned his Doll.

"Call the emergency relief Squad!" Hitsugaya barked, he and his Squad arriving too late to see Ōmaeda and Iba were utterly defeated and the Bounts had vanished. "Everyone else, give back-up support and get information on what happened."

"Captain!" Matsumoto returned to her Squad. "I'm a bit late. I've just returned. I'm terribly sorry. I've failed to complete my mission and have allowed the ryoka to sneak in."

"I'm the one who dispatched you." Hitsugaya reminded. "I'm responsible. Don't worry about it. Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing worth reporting." Matsumoto replied. "But, the Bounts' location can't be detected. Even just now, the only Reiatsu with killing intent that I felt belonged to the two Lieutenants."

"This is a pain." Hitsugaya hissed. "Keep searching for more clues." he ordered his Squad. "Matsumoto, we're going back to our base."

* * *

In a grassy plain elsewhere...

"Did you feel that Reiatsu just now?" Ichigo asked his companion.

"Yeah, it seems that some Shinigami fought with a Bount." Rukia replied.

"But you didn't feel the Bount's Reiatsu, did you?" Ichigo inquired.

"So, it's the same here as it was in the real world, huh?" Rukia realized.

"Why are you getting lost in thought during this emergency?" Yoruichi deathpanned.

"That's right!" Ririn, in stuffed doll form, agreed. "Standing next to each other like that. It's so gross. You aren't even lovers."

"What are you saying, Ririn?" Rukia chided.

"I'm not sure why, but it's just plain gross." Ririn pouted.

"Well, calm down." Kurōdo soothed. "We'll lose to the Bount if we fight each other."

"Exactly." Noba agreed.

"I know that." Ririn whined.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki." Inoue called out, returning with Ishida and Sado in tow. "It's terrible!"

"She moved." Sado explained.

"That Kūkaku really likes moving." Yoruichi sighed. "Let's just check some places I think she might be."

* * *

"There is one more thing I have to ask a favor from all of you." Yoruichi requested, the group having eventually tracked down Kūkaku. "I need you to collect data on a person called Ran'Tao.

"Ran'Tao?" Ishida echoed. "Who is that?"

"Ichigo," Yoruichi turned to the orange-head beside her. "You heard the history of the rise of the Bount from Kariya, right? Long ago, the leader of the research group that spawned the Bount was Ran'Tao."

"Are you saying that this Ran'Tao person is still alive somewhere?" Rukia realized what the older Shinigami was implying.

"Yeah." Yoruichi nodded. "He was exiled from Seireitei more than four hundred years ago; rumor has it that he lives somewhere in the depths of Rukongai."

"If we find this bastard, we may be able to learn something about the Bount, right?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In Urahara Shop...

Renji: (Pulls the sliding door of Urahara Shop open) Hanataro, how's that kid doing?

Hanataro: Renji, he's okay now. He's through the worst of it.

Renji Really? That's a relief.

Hanataro: Where is everyone?

Renji: In Soul Society.

Hanataro: It's very kind of you, Renji. You came here just to check up on him.

Renji: There's that, too. I was told to clean the place up before I head out. (Starts sweeping)

Hasu: Did they _seriously_ leave Hanataro behind?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yamamoto is explaining the origins of the Bounts to the assembled captains, and a messenger informs him that Rukia is fighting a Bount. Byakuya arrives just before Yoshi delivers the finishing blow on Rukia. Following the fight, several buildings in the Seireitei explode.


	4. The Gotei 13 of Destructive Earthquake

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13 of Destructive Earthquake

* * *

"Through some of the old Kuchiki literature, we were able to gain some new information on the Bount." Yamamoto begin the data-collection meeting. "As such, I will report it now. At one time, experiments that were currently forbidden here in Seireitei were being conducted in large numbers. This is truly an old story back when we were trying to develop our medical abilities. The person most famous in this field was a scientist named Ran'Tao. He was conducting research that focused on eternal youth. But at some point, there was a bad accident. Humans, with a certain type of soul, were affected by that, allowing them to have eternal life. Those are the Bount. It is said that Ran'Tao took responsibility for this after the incident and was exiled from Seireitei. The Bount were kept in the real world in order to give them a chance."

"Give them a chance in the real world, huh?" Kyoraku scoffed. "Isn't that more like the higher-ups trying to cover their asses?"

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake chided .

"Never mind." Yamamoto cut in. "Whatever the case may be, they are the result of what we created."

"So it seems that the Bounts have come to Soul Society for revenge, after all." Hitsugaya concluded.

"But, whatever the reasons may be, we must eradicate the Bounts." Yamamoto gave the order. "Regarding this case, the Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo and his group have come here to Soul Society."

"Well, how to put it." Kyoraku chuckled. "They're quite a hardworking group."

"Reporting in!" an Onmitsukidō messenger brought in a message. "Just now, we've detected a Bount's presence, as well as the Reiatsu of Kuchiki Rukia of the Gotei 13."

"Captain Kuchiki, captain Ukitake, please head out." Tula gave the go-ahead.

* * *

In Rukongai...

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya released his Shikai, just before Yoshi could land the finishing blow on Rukia. Hitting Yoshi on the back, he caught the falling Rukia in his arms.

"Rukia!" just then, Ichigo came in with Inoue. "Byakuya. Inoue, take care of the kid. I'll see to Ririn."

"Kuchiki!" Sentarou and Kiyone, had also arrived on the scene. "Captain Kuchiki." he saluted.

"Hurry up and help them." Byakuya instructed.

"My duty ends here." the unscathed Yoshi chuckled, using the fan shield to block off Byakuya's attack.

As if on cue, explosions were heard all over Seireitei as the buildings detonated.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Squad 11 Barracks...

Members of Squads 8 and 11 were moon-viewing.

Zaraki: What a great moon.

Yachiru: It's pretty.

Kyoraku: Have another one. (Refills Zaraki's sake cap)

Yachiru: This is just perfect for watching the moon.

Ikkaku: (Glares at the two Squads from the roof of the wall, his bald head is revealed to be the 'moon') Enough already, you guys!

Yachiru: (Points) It's Baldy! (Giggles)

Everyone else: (Burst into laughter)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado begin searching for the Bounts again, and Ichigo takes the modified Ririn him. Elsewhere in a forest in the Rukongai, Byakuya encounters Kariya.


	5. The Clash Approaches

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: The Clash Approaches

* * *

"What in the world is this?" Ukitake was shocked at the aftermath of the explosions. "Why would they sneak into the Senzaikyū and set up a bomb?"

"It's a declaration of war." Yamamoto declared, with Tula beside him. "Shishinro is made of Sekki Stone, which is invincible against spirit-based attacks. Even so, for them to have worked together to execute such a elaborate plan, I feel a dreadful resentment. Increase the number of search parties and discover their whereabouts as quickly as possible."

* * *

Outside Kūkaku's place...

"Those are..." Ichigo sweatdropped, seeing the boars lined up in front of him.

"Don't refer to them as 'those'!" Ganju roared. "All right, listen up. Their names are Bonny, Connie, Tony, Annie, Sunny, Honey, Manny, Nanny, and Kanbei."

"Hey, why does the last one have such a different name?" Ichigo snapped.

"Okay." Ganju ignored him. "Get on your boars! Same for you guys."

"Wait a second." Ichigo gawked. "There's no way I'm riding one of your boars." with Ririn on his shoulder, he took off. "We'll go different ways!"

"Hey, Ichigo." the bird plush riding Ichigo's shoulder voiced.

"Who knows when we'll get there if we ride that thing." Ichigo defended.

"That bastard." Ganju growled, when Ichigo vanished in a Shunpo.

"Kurosaki, you escaped." Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"Damn it!" Ganju cursed. "Don't look down on Bonny-chan's greatness! Let's go, Bonny-chan!" he gave the order and the group rode off.

* * *

Later that night, in the forest of Rukongai...

Byakuya was making his way deep into the forest when he was met by Kariya. "You are Kariya Jin?" the Kuchiki Clan Head questioned.

"Yeah." Kariya confirmed.

"It seems that you have been doing whatever you want." Byakuya stated.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Kariya noted. "I've heard that the Shinigami Yoshi slashed up is your little sister. Have you come for revenge?"

"It is unrelated." Byakuya responded. "Regardless of who they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down."

Reaching out a hand, Kariya summoned Messer, drawing strands of wind around his arm.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the basement of Kūkaku's house...

Ichigo: Your sister sure is scary.

Ganju: Just once, I'll like to see her act all shy and girly.

Kurōdo: If that's the case... (Takes on Kūkaku's appearance) Ganju, today I'll do whatever you want me to." (Hugs Ganju) (Turns back) See? Now you can tell her anything you want. (Morphs back into Kūkaku)

Ganju: Really? Then... you're such a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid big sister.

The _real_ Kūkaku: (Appears behind them and glaring daggers) What did you say? (Sends Ganju and Ichigo flying via the cannon)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya and Kariya begin their battle, and Kariya reveals his doll Messer, which gives him the ability to control wind. Byakuya uses his Shikai, but Kariya uses a barrier of wind to deflect his attack. Ichigo arrives to assist Byakuya, and after using his Bankai, begins to fight Kariya. With Kariya focused on fighting Ichigo, Byakuya uses his Bankai, and manages to penetrate Kariya's wind barrier. However, Kariya heals himself, revealing that in the Soul Society, the Bounts can consume the Reishi in the air to restore their bodies.


	6. Byakuya Takes the Field!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Byakuya Takes the Field! Dance of the Wind-Splitting Cherry Blossoms

* * *

"No ready stance?" Byakuya questioned, noticing Kariya's relaxed posture.

"And what about you?" Kariya asked. "I'm always ready."

"I see." Byakuya noted. "So, even a lowly Bount such as yourself has the ability to use Shunpo." he added, flashing behind Kariya to take the Bount leader's back, only to have Kariya shift to dodge the Zanpakutō.

"You scratched me." Kariya looked at the cut on his coat. "I'll go first this time." summoning a strong gust of wind, he vanished.

Byakuya flashed to avoid the swirling sphere of wind that had came at him.

"Got you!" Kariya was in the air this time, his wind-covered fist striking down on Byakuya.

Byakuya managed to dodge the attack, both men exchanging strikes with each other. "I have heard that Bounts manipulate puppets." the 6th Squad Captain stated. "Was that thing I couldn't see a moment ago your puppet?"

"Well, I wonder." Kariya shrugged.

"In which case, I shall just have to cut down your puppet, too." Byakuya declared.

As if waiting for the perfect moment to strike, both opponents clashed with each other again.

"That's Kuchiki Byakuya for you." Kariya praised, avoiding Byakuya's sword. "You're even greater than the rumors claim. I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"What?" Byakuya frowned.

"Among the Four Great Noble Families of Soul Society, you are said to be the greatest leader in the history of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya." Kariya explained. "It's only natural that anyone who has reached a level of skill would want to test his strength against you. And I am more than satisfied with the level of your strength."

"What are your goals?" Byakuya pressed.

"Goals, huh?" Kariya mused. "Among the mighty Gotei 13 that protects Soul Society, you are by far the most famous. If you were to be defeated, unrest will spread throughout Seireitei."

"Such nonsense." Byakuya scoffed.

"I'm serious." Kariya assured. "I would not have come all the way out here if I wasn't confident. But, it seems that you are a much softer man than the information indicated. It seems that when one of my accomplices was about to deliver the final blow to Kuchiki Rukia, you frantically protected her. In top of that, you came here alone so that you could avenge your sister. I thought you wouldn't succumb to such petty provocation."

"This is pointless." Byakuya retorted. "I already told you; I merely cut down anyone who disturbs Soul Society."

"Well, whatever." Kariya shrugged. "Whatever the case may be, you must die here to further our great goals."

"Discussion is useless." Byakuya declared. "You will be the one to die here. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Kariya moved into the sky to dodge the trails of Sakura petals, only to find himself engulfed in a pink sphere of energy, which he managed to shatter mere seconds later. "So, this is Senbonzakura?" he landed back on the ground, with a single Sakura petal caught between his fingers. "It's a beautiful technique. But it doesn't seem to work on me. Now then, it's my turn. The Great Winds, come before. The great powers, come into me."

"So I was right." Byakuya remarked, seeing Kariya conjure up his power. "What you've been manipulating all along was wind."

"Windestanz." Kariya let loose his attack, surrounding Byakuya with wind tornadoes from the four corners. "Die." he declared as the four tornadoes closed in on Byakuya.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui." Byakuya freed himself. "Hadō #4: Byakurai." he followed up with the attack Hadō after Kariya dodged his sword.

"Senbonzakura is a technique that has a thousand blades dancing about, making it impossible to see it all." Kariya stated, after both men met with another standstill. "The blades reflect light, making it look like countless flowers are scattered about. But my Doll is the wind. In other words, the wind in this world, the air, is without limit. Gathered together, its power rivals your blade. It's a simple matter of numbers. Senbonzakura, Kido and cutting attacks with Zanpakutō are all splendid, but they cannot bring me down. You will the one struck down in the end."

"I wonder." Byakuya countered.

"Now you're just acting tough." Kariya taunted.

Slowly closing the distance between them, both men attacked once more.

"Windestanz." Kariya summoned his attack again.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya countered with his Shikai, both attacks engulfing the two men in a whirlwind of Sakura petals.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo's energy blade broke both men free. "Hey, Byakuya. What's with you fighting so hard after refusing our help?" he joked. "Ririn, it's dangerous, so back off a little." he told the Mod Soul on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, what are you going to do?" Ririn asked.

"It's okay." Ichigo assured.

"What's with you?" Ririn whined, jumping off. "And here I was worrying about you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Kariya was not impressed by the sudden intervention. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"I guess not." Ichigo fired back. "Byakuya, are you okay?"

"You are not needed." Byakuya related.

"Shut up." Ichigo snorted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you interfere, then I will consider you an enemy as well." Byakuya warned.

"What the...?" Ichigo was stunned when he saw Kariya use the surrounding Reishi to heal himself.

"Soul Society is filled with Reishi that increase the powers of us Bounts." Kariya explained. "As long as this world is filled with Reishi, we Bounts are invincible."

"Bankai!" Ichigo activated Tensa Zangetsu.

"Such terrifying speed." Kariya noted, the two males clashing.

"Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya saw the opening and activated his Bankai. "You're in the way." he informed Ichigo.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Elsewhere in the Rukongai forest...

Inoue: That person is called Hawk, right? (Red arrow points to Hawk)

Ganju: That's right. I didn't introduce them to you. First off, there's Fever. His real name is Ishino Mizuru. Dumbbell. Real name is Saiounji Sakatomo. Top. Real name is Yamashita Kenji. And lastly, there's Hawk. Real name is Miyamoto Taichi.

Inoue: Did you give them those names, Ganju?

Ganju: Yeah. Cool, aren't they?

Sado: It's the same thing with the boars.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya and Ichigo continue to fight Kariya, who continually regenerates all damage by absorbing Reishi to recover. Ran'Tao, the Shinigami who created the Bounts, arrives with Tula by her side and Kariya retreats. As Byakuya leaves, Ishida arrives, and Ran'Tao takes the three teenagers to her home. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Battle of the Three Extremes!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Ichigo, Byakuya, Kariya, The Battle of the Three Extremes!

* * *

"Wind Licht Schneide!" in the air, Kariya released his attack at his two opponents.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo countered with his energy blade, Byakuya releasing his Shikai to deflect off the wind-powered blade.

"Ichigo..." Ririn gawked at the mass destruction the explosion caused.

"Kariya!" in the crater, Ichigo made the move first, using Shunpo to take Kariya's back. "Too slow!" he swung his Zanpakutō, only to have Kariya use his wind-covered arm to block out the attack.

With Kariya focused on Ichigo, Byakuya sent Senbonzakura to the two, Ichigo backing off to avoid getting hit.

"Byakuya, enough already!" Ichigo snapped. "Are you trying to get me, too?"

"I told you that you were in the way." Byakuya reminded.

Taking notice that Kariya had broken out of Byakuya's attack, Ichigo jumped into the air to dodge the backlash, only to be met by Kariya from the back.

Slamming a punch to Ichigo's stomach, Kariya then sent Ichigo to the ground with a blast of wind. "Although my speed isn't as great as yours, I have many years of fighting experience." the Bount leader explained. "I can tell. I know which way you're going to move. It's obvious."

"Although you have a wind barrier, it doesn't seem to be impenetrable." Byakuya noted, having made a cut on Kariya's shoulder. "No matter how great the defense, a stronger offense will break through eventually."

"You're better than I thought you were." Kariya grinned. "But even so, you cannot beat me. I've already told you." using the surrounding Reishi, he healed himself. "Here in Soul Society, where it's overflowing with high level Reishi, we Bount are invincible."

"Then, show me this invincibility of yours." Byakuya challenged and let loose a flood of Sakura petals at Kariya.

Aside, Ichigo watched as Sakura petals battled with wind.

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" the standstill was disrupted by a blast of yellow lightning from the sky.

"What the...?" Ichigo gaped, the three combatants were pulled apart by the intervention. "You're..." he recognized the familiar-looking face that had emerged from the smoke beside Hasu, the crackling lightning from her arm indicated it had been the younger girl who cast the Hadō spell.

"Why?" even Ririn was shocked. "That face... is that Yoshino-obaa-san?"

"Impossible." Kariya muttered.

"I finally found you." Ran'Tao noted.

"Who the hell are you?" Kariya demanded.

"My name is Ran'Tao." Ran'Tao replied.

"Did you say Ran'Tao?" Kariya breathed.

"Yeah." Ran'Tao confirmed.

"Ran'Tao." Ichigo repeated. "She was exiled from Seireitei. She's the one who created the Bount."

"No way!" Kariya was shocked. "You're still alive?"

"Please wait a moment." Ichigo voiced. "Are you really her? On top of that, your face is..."

"Shinigami these days certainly have a different aura about them." Ran'Tao remarked. "You're undignified. I just know about the Bount. But that isn't good enough proof. Aside from the Shinigami in Seireitei, I am the only one who knows about the Bount's existence. That's because I destroyed every piece of information about them. You're a Bount, aren't you?" she looked at Kariya. "You can tell that I am the real Ran'Tao. That's what you feel, isn't it? I had a feeling that you would come someday. I've waited for what seemed like an eternity."

"Certainly, it took a long time for us to make it here." Kariya admitted. "We have long endured the tortures of the passage of time. And you're the one who forced all of that on us?""

"It seems that you're a much more emotional man than you appear." Ran'Tao remarked. "And you aren't as patient as you claim. Are you going to kill me?"

"Please wait." Ichigo voiced and jumped in-between Ran'Tao and Kariya. "I have a bunch of things I want to ask you if you're the real Ran'Tao. It''s going to be a real pain if you go and get yourself killed."

"Who said that anyone was going to kill her?" Kariya retorted. "She must watch us fulfill our goals. She must see the end result of what she herself started. I will kill her after I annihilate Seireitei."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo turned when Kariya was cut off by a wave of Sakura petals.

"I've said it before." Byakuya retaliated. "Anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." he let loose a wave of Sakura petals at the flying Kariya who instantly raised his wind shield to block off the attack.

"Like I'd let you escape." Ichigo took the opening and attack Kariya from the back.

Kariya defended himself with his wind-coated arm, Ichigo finally forcing his way through and landed a strike on the Bount leader.

"That wind barrier thing of yours," the Shinigami Daiko noted. "It looks like I can overpower it, too."

The standstill was once again interrupted, this time by Dalk's pelting metal balls.

"Kariya, let's withdraw for now." Koga came to his leader's aid. "Dalk, give us some backup support."

"My, there's a lot of hotties." the metallic spider-like Doll teased. "But I'm sorry. I can't play with you today."

Using Dalk's bombardment of metal balls, the Bount retreated.

"Ririn, can you tell where they are?" Ichigo asked the Mod Soul perched on his shoulder.

"I can't." Ririn replied. "My sensors couldn't really figure much out with all that banging and crashing."

"Captain Kuchiki." Hasu addressed the 6th Squad Captain. "Please return to Soul Society for now; leave this to me."

"Understood." Byakuya sheathed his blade and retreated.

"So, are you an enemy or ally?" Ichigo turned to Ran'Tao.

"Ichigo, someone's coming." Ririn warned, picking up another presence.

"Ishida." Ichigo blinked at the newly-arrived Quincy.

"Yoshino..." Ishida gaped when he saw Ran'Tao.

"No, this is the Ran'Tao that Yoruichi told us about." Ichigo corrected.

"That outfit..." Ran'Tao frowned. "You're a Quincy? A Shinigami together with a Quincy? That's a pretty interesting combination. If you consider the Bount your enemies, then I am not your enemy; otherwise I would not answered Tula-sama's call."

"Then, will you tell us about the Bount?" Ichigo requested.

"Before that, take care of injuries." Ran'Tao reminded. "My house is nearby. We will talk there."

* * *

Later, in Ran'Tao's hideout...

Hasu sweatdropped when Ran'Tao deployed what looked like a pair of defibrillator pads to heal Ichigo.

"So, where should I start?" Ran'Tao asked, keeping her first aid kit. "How much do you guys know about the Bount?"

"You used human souls in order to conduct research regarding eternal life, right?" Ichigo started. "I heard about that from the Bount leader, Kariya."

"Our research experiments were supposed to have an overall high success rate." Ran'Tao explained.

"But, an accident happened during the experiment." Ichigo stated. "The souls that were in the process of being reborn were affected, giving rise to the Bount."

"Right." Ran'Tao confirmed. "And then the Bount, who had nowhere to live in the real world, decided to live in Soul Society. But Soul Society would not allow that. Accepting the Bounts would mean they acknowledge them. There was no way that they would acknowledge something what was created in an experimental miscalculation. The Bount, who were desperately trying to be accepted into society, then tried to force their way into Soul Society. And that's when the Quincy became involved in the fight. Soul Society took advantage of that opportunity and tried to eliminate the Bount. Kariya and his group are those who narrowly escaped the Bount genocide, or those that were living elsewhere and so escaped the battle."

"What on earth have you been doing if you've had enough time to gather up all that information?" Ishida inquired. "Since you made the Bount, you should be able to go to the living world and do something to help them. So that's how much you care about the Bount; even though they were an unplanned byproduct of your experiment, didn't you feel the slightest bit of concern for the Bount?"

"It can't be helped." Hasu cut in. "If what we had garnered from the Kuchiki Clan archives are right, then Ran'Tao had her abilities sealed off. I am right, aren't I?" she looked at the older woman.

"She's right." Ran'Tao affirmed, turning her back to her visitors and pulled down her Shihakushō to reveal the seal on her back. "When I was exiled from Seireitei, my powers as a Shinigami were sealed away. Naturally, I could neither go to the real world nor escape this place."

"But, why were you the only one exiled from Seireitei?" Ichigo was confused.

"Those from Seireitei who exiled me knew the Bount were incapable of manipulating Reishi and felt as ease." Ran'Tao explained after redressing.

"They thought they could take care of everything down in the real world?" Ririn guessed, on Hasu's lap.

"I thought that the Bount would use any means necessary to find a way to get here." Ran'Tao stated. "So, they came up with ideas on how they could accept the Bount's existence without damaging their image. This is the result of that decision. Quincy." she turned to Ishida. "I have given your kind a great deal of trouble. Kariya used your powers to come here, didn't he? But why?" she wondered. "The Bount used your powers. Since you helped the Bounts out, does that mean that you're their comrade? One look at you and I can see the hatred you have for the Bount. So... what's the meaning of this?"

"Well, a lot of things happened." Ichigo tried to explain.

"You're called Ishida, right?" Ran'Tao asked. "Do you understand what type of tool that is? That battle accessory is very dangerous. If you use it haphazardly..."

"I understand." Ishida admitted. "But I must use this power if I am going to defeat Kariya, regardless of what may happen afterwards."

"I see." Ran'Tao noted Ishida's resolve. "But be careful. Do this not only for yourself, but also so that you don't cause trouble for those around you. It's okay." she assured, Hasu was already moving to catch her before she collapsed on the ground. "Didn't you think it's strange when you saw me? I'm a lot older than most Shinigami after all. In other words, I have several tricks up my sleeve. I came up with them while waiting for the Bount to come. Sorry, but I need to rest for half a day." she got to her feet with Hasu supporting her.

"Half a day?" Ririn echoed in shock when Hasu helped Ran'Tao to her bed where she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Komamura and Hisagi stand in front of the grave of Tōsen's unnamed Shinigami friend.

Komamura: A souvenir?

Hisagi: Yeah. I heard Captain Komamura was upset that he had no go combs. I picked this one up in the real world the other day. (Hands Komamura a dog brush)

Komamura: This comb is rather different from our normal ones. (Tests out the dog brush on the fur on his head) This is pretty good.

Hisagi: (Thinking) _I'm glad that you like it. Inoue Orihime knows some good shops._ (Memory reveals that he had bought the brush from a pet shop)

* * *

In the next chapter, when Ishida notes that Ran'Tao is identical to Yoshino, Ran'Tao reveals that Yoshino's soul was a copy of hers, and that the Bounts were the byproducts of an experiment in which the research team she led tried to create immortal souls. In a forest in the Rukongai, Hitsugaya confronts Ichinose, and begins to fight him as Renji, Matsumoto report back with Ichigo, Ishida, Hasu, Inoue and Sado arriving shortly after. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Hitsugaya Strikes!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Hitsugaya Strikes! Slice the Enemy in the Middle of the Forest

* * *

In the Squad 10 barracks...

"Reporting in." one of the unranked Squad 10 Shinigami reported back. "We have identified strange activity in Kusajishi."

"Strange activity?" behind his desk, Hitsugaya echoed.

"Someone has gathered up large groups of vagabonds and started cutting down the trees in Kusajishi Forest." the Shinigami explained.

"Captain." Matsumoto looked at her superior.

"Is this the Bount's doing?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"On the surface, the sponsor is a gambling hall, one of many in Kusajishi." the Shinigami replied.

"So, there's someone working behind the scene." Hitsugaya concluded.

"Yes, sir." the Shinigami answered. "I have information implying that as well."

"What should we do?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's an important clue." Hitsugaya stated. "It needs to be checked out."

"So, are you going to send someone to check it out?" Matsumoto inquired.

"No, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya corrected. "I'm going to see Abarai. Out of everyone involved in this incident, Abarai has had the most contact with the Bount. We will be counting on him."

Elsewhere in Soul Society...

"It seems the contractors have gotten better with reconstruction, haven't they?" Kyoraku noted, as he and Ise surveyed the reconstruction work.

"They've had a lot more work lately because of that ryoka incident, which is probably why they improved." Ise reasoned.

"But, restoring things doesn't solve anything." Ukitake reminded. "Who destroyed this and why?"

"Maybe it was a symbol." Mayuri suggested. "The Bount probably used it as a display of their presence here."

"But if we simply rebuild it, it's rather pointless." Kyoraku pointed out.

"Seriously, you're so blissfully ignorant." Mayuri sighed. "Symbols can be used to influence people's mentality. Right now, all of Seireitei is in an uproar. On top of that, it's amazing how you've allowed them to break into Seireitei. You're getting soft." he walked off. "Wait a moment." he stopped in his tracks. "Oh my."

"Something's the matter?" Kyoraku asked.

"It can't be!" Mayuri realized. "No, I just remembered something urgent. Excuse us." with that, he marched back to Squad 12 with Nemu behind him.

* * *

Back in Ran'Tao's hideout...

Hasu stumbled away from her brother who had suddenly awoken, screaming.

"The bomb is..." Ichigo gaped.

"What are you dreaming about?" Ririn was shocked.

"You overslept." Ishida chided.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's PTSD." Hasu supplied.

"So, you've finally woken up." Ran'Tao addressed the group, an iron pot of vegetarian hot pot was shimmering over the stove. "Well, let's eat."

"Ran'Tao," Ishida started, after breakfast. "It's about what we were discussing yesterday."

"Sorry about falling asleep in the middle of the conversation yesterday." Ran'Tao apologized.

"Your face is..." Ishida trailed. "We knew a person who looked a lot like... no." he corrected himself. "We met a Bount in the real world who looked just like you. Sōma Yoshino, that was the Bount's name. What does that mean?

"Right." Ririn agreed. "I was wondering about that the most."

"That Bount called Yoshino was probably a copy of me." Ran'Tao replied. "The incident that created the Bount, our experiment for creating immortal souls... it's not like we could use a normal soul in that experiment."

"They weren't normal souls?" Ichigo echoed.

"I see." Hasu realized what Ran'Tao was implying. "You used your own souls as the base to create artificial souls for the experiment."

"The experiment to create eternal life," Ran'Tao continued "Even if our calculations are correct, there were obviously some ethical problems with using human souls. As such, we used our own souls are a base for creating artificial souls. The artificial souls were mixed with regular human souls during an accident in the experiment, causing a mix-up."

"So, that's what the Bount really are then." Ichigo noted.

"Right." Ran'Tao nodded. "They were originally artificial souls that had Shinigami souls as their base. It's only natural for the Bount to have such vast power."

"I see." Ishida noted. "And so, the Bount are able to use Dolls the same way Shinigami was able to use Zanpakutō."

"Yeah." Ran'Tao agreed. "After that, we began researching artificial souls which led to the discoveries of false souls and Modified Souls."

"So, they're like our ancient ancestors then, aren't they?" Ririn gasped.

"I see." Ichigo realized the same thing. "Ririn's Bount sensor worked because they're from the same family tree."

"We didn't expect them to have any Shinigami characteristics other than what they already had, but..." Ran'Tao admitted. "But that Bount named Yoshino, took my appearance, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Ishida replied.

"So, where is this Bount?" Ran'Tao asked.

"She was killed by Kariya." Ishida answered.

"Anyway, we have to stop those Bount as quickly as we can." Ichigo declared.

* * *

In the Squad 12 barracks...

"I knew that was it." Mayuri managed to pinpoint the intruder from before. "The one who snuck into Seireitei and set up the explosives was Ichinose Maki. "Take a look at this, Nemu. Even though Shinigami have not recently passed through the gate, there was one incident where it opened all by itself. Here's a record of it. It was Ichinose coming in and then exiting. When you pass by the Senkai Gate, it will open and close, even if you hide your appearance. It would seem that he was unable to completely hide his Reiatsu, no matter how adept at concealment he is. In fact, the only reason this was discovered at all is because of me. He tried to break into the database and secretly manipulate that data. But that sort of thing won't work on me. Ichinose Maki's Nijigasumi has the ability to manipulate light waves, thus allowing him to become invisible. And the Bount have the special ability to completely hide their Reiatsu. If I had those abilities, there's no way that I wouldn't use them. Everything that has happened here in Seireitei was Ichinose's doing while he was invisible. He's the one who set up the symbol. He may have snuck into other databases and altered them as well. Let's input his pattern and check it out. Just as I thought." he managed to pull out the altered data. "It's amazing that he was able to make so many changes without anybody noticing. What?" he gaped. "This is... it can't be! Look at this!" he pointed at the image of the Quincy Bangle that had come up on screen. "When I recovered the erased Bount data, this was in there. I thought of using the Quincy's powers to bring the Bount into Soul Society when I saw that. This data... so Ichinose set this up so that I could find it? They used me, out of all people. They used me so that the Quincy would be able to use his bow, allowing them to enter Soul Society. Now, they've really done it." he spat. "Those damned Bount."

* * *

Deep in the Kusajishi Forest...

"We've located them." Matsumoto reported back. "It seems that they're gathering in the interior of the Kusajishi Forest."

"According to our information thus far, it seems that they've gathered quite a few rouges together." Hitsugaya noted.

"As a result, Kusajishi has become pretty quiet." Renji guessed.

"So, what should we do?" Matsumoto asked.

"Since we've come this far, we might as well go take a look." Hitsugaya suggested. "They are members of Rukongai, regardless of the fact that they are ruffians. Do your best not to injure them."

"Renji, is your Zanpakutō okay?" Matsumoto inquired. "In the real world, you used Higa Zekkō, didn't you? Your Zanpakutō hasn't recovered yet, has it?"

"It's okay." Renji assured. "I don't have to go into Shikai when fighting with punks."

"But what are you going to do when the Bount appear?" Hitsugaya posted a question. "Well, when that happens, you can act as a messenger and run to Seireitei as quickly as you can. Let's go."

* * *

Outside Ran'Tao's hideout...

"Are you going?" Ran'Tao asked when her guests proceeded to take their leave.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered. "Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka just informed us that the Bount are up to something in the Kusajishi Forest. We gotta get going."

"Ran'Tao, what about you?" Ishida inquired.

"That's not the only thing the Bount are up to." Ran'Tao supplied. "There are some preparations that I must take care of for when the time comes."

"We understand." Hasu nodded. "Then, we'll meet up later."

"That's right." Ichigo suddenly recalled. "There was something else I wanted to ask you. Ran'Tao, you know about Ishida's battle accessory, don't you? How long will it continue to work?"

"Even I don't know that." Ran'Tao admitted. "Maybe it will quit working today, maybe tomorrow. Should it accidentally discharge, it would blow everything away within a considerable radius, including the user."

"There's no point in worrying about that now." Ishida shrugged. "I'll just do what I can."

* * *

In the Kusajishi Forest...

"Captain." Matsumoto looked up at Hitsugaya after she took out an attacking Rukongai resident with the hilt of her Zanpakutō.

"There's no mistaking it." Hitsugaya agreed on the tree. "The Bount are up ahead."

"But this is a bit weird." Matsumoto pointed out. "It feels like there aren't enough people here."

"What should we do?" Renji asked.

"For now, let's spread out and move on." Hitsugaya answered. "I found you." he grinned, stopping outside the forest and was met by Ichinose. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ichinose Maki." Ichinose replied.

"You're the Shinigami that's been lending support to the Bount?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"I am no longer a Shinigami." Ichinose corrected. "I am the great Kariya's comrade."

"Where are the Bount?" Hitsugaya demanded, his eyes scanning the empty area.

"I have no need to answer you." Ichinose drew his Zanpakutō.

"Then, I have no choice but to force the answer out of you." Hitsugaya growled, drawing Hyōrinmaru.

In a flash of Shunpo, the two adversaries clashed.

"Why do you help the Bount when you are so skilled?" Hitsugaya questioned, both Shinigami met was a stalemate.

"Because I saw justice in Kariya's goals." Ichinose replied. "There is no longer any justice within Soul Society. Therefore, Kariya is going to purge everything." sensing someone was drawing near, he flashed back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya recognized the Shinigami Daiko who had exited the forest with Hasu and Ishida.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Hasu reverted into Tula. "What is happening in this forest?"

"The number of ruffians gathered in the forest is too small, after all." Matsumoto reported.

"Kurosaki." Inoue blinked when she and Sado arrived via boar.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo blinked.

"Right now, Ganju is..." Inoue pointed to the forest. "We came here with Ganju so that we could stop the people who have gathered together in this forest, but..."

"But for some odd reason, hardly anyone is here." Kurōdo piped in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Ichigo noticed Sado's shocked expression.

"One of the Bount has the ability to manipulate different dimensions like Noba." Sado remarked.

"That old man." Matsumoto recalled Sawatari.

"You're too late now." Ichinose declared. "Kariya and the main force are already on their way to Seireitei."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

At the Shinigami Women's Association's meeting...

Matsumoto had brought back souvenirs from the real world.

Matsumoto: Okay, everyone. Here are your souvenirs from the real world. Yoruichi cat for you. (Passes a black cat statue to Suì-Fēng) Candy. (Hands Yachiru packs of sweets) A pennant (Hands a puzzled Isane a flag) A bear (Gives Kiyone a black bear statue) A crest. (Hands Nemu a wooden plank) And then... (Leaves a pink bikini in front of Ise)

Ise: (Picks up bikini) What is this?

Matsumoto: A swimsuit.

Ise: (Thrusts the bikini in Matsumoto's face) Why something that looks like a string?

Matsumoto: Actually, Captain Kyoraku requested it. He asked me to get a sexy outfit for Nanao-chan. So I thought I'd get a swimsuit. Why don't you wear it?

Ise: (Fumes) There's no way I'll wear it!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Ichinose continue their battle, and Ichinose uses his Shikai, blinding all of those present. As Ichinose is about to attack Tula, his attack is blocked by 11th Squad Captain Zaraki. Zaraki instructs Hitsugaya to take the group and stop Kariya from invading Seireitei, and Ichinose, torn between his loyalty to Kariya and desire to avenge his former captain by killing Zaraki, decides to stay and fight Zaraki. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Stop The Bount!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Stop The Bount!

* * *

"I'm not going to let you get to Kariya." Ichinose swore.

"Not getting us get to Kariya, you say?" Hitsugaya echoed. "How can you be so confident when you're against this many of us? Matsumoto, I'll be fine here. Take Tula-sama and go on ahead. I don't think Seireitei that will fall so easily, bu the Bounts have raised their power abnormally by absorbing Reishi."

"Understood." Matsumoto nodded. "Let's go, Renji." she turned to the redhead. "Tula-sama, please."

"I thought I told you I'm not letting you go." Ichinose reminded. "Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi." he activated his Shikai.

"What is this all of the sudden?" Kurōdo shielded his eyes from the burst of light. "Isn't it a bit too early for mid-day sun?"

"It's too bright." Ririn whined.

"Matsumoto, Abarai, protect Tula-sama." Hitsugaya ordered and charged in at Ichinose. "What?" he gaped, when Ichinose vanished as a light screen covered the area. "This is..." he looked around at the empty space. "Ichinose." he spotted the rouge Shinigami running towards him.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Renji blinked, the two male Shinigami clashing blades and causing the illusion to fade.

"Abarai." Hitsugaya released his stance. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I want to ask." Renji countered. "I thought that Ichinose swung at me, but it turned out to be you."

"What in the world is going on?" Ichigo wondered.

"Don't move recklessly!" Hitsugaya warned. "We'll end up attacking each other. This is... Ichinose's Zanpakutō's power?"

"That's right." Ichinose replied. "My Nijigasumi is a Zanpakutō of light. The light that Nijigasumi releases reflects and refracts the air around you and creates this space."

"An illusion created by light reflections." Ishida surmised. "But he's a Shinigami; he's different from the Bount. Even if we can't see him..." he focused on his Reiatsu sensory abilities. "I can't even sense his Reiatsu?"

"Can he travel through space like Noba?" Sado asked the Mod Soul on his shoulder.

"No, it's different." Noba replied. "I never sensed him opening up space."

"Could it be that he erased his Reiatsu?" Ichigo guessed. "That's..."

"The cave that the Bount were hiding in had a special mineral that shut out all Reiatsu." Ishida stated. "Is he using that?"

"Damn." Hitsugaya cursed. "At this rate... Matsumoto!" his ears picked up a clash of swords and Matsumoto's scream.

"He'll keep attacking us if we don't move." Renji reminded.

"You're going to die here." Ichinose declared.

"Everyone, be careful." Hitsugaya warned.

 _It's useless._ Ichinose centered his target on the Winter Goddess. _Die, for the sake of Kariya's goals!_ He was about to strike down the Season Goddess when another sword blocked him. A sudden wave of Reiatsu nullified his Shikai.

"Hey, it's been a while, Ichinose." Zaraki greeted his former subordinate and parried the former Shinigami off.

"Icchi, we found you!" Yachiru beamed from Zaraki's shoulder.

"Zaraki." Hitsugaya stated.

"Hey," Zaraki grinned at the younger Shinigami. "It seems like something interesting is happening."

"He blew away his Reiatsu with his enormous Reiatsu?" Ishida was stunned. "That's crazy."

"Captain Zaraki, the Bount are headed for Seireitei." Renji reported. "We are stopped by him, and..."

"Zaraki Kenpachi..." Ichinose glared.

"Ichinose, you're now with the Bount, right?" Zaraki asked. "The leader of the Bount, was he called Kariya? So, what are you going to do? You've got to stop these guys, don't you? I won't interfere if that's what you're going to do. But if you're going to remain here, I'll fight you if you want me to. You look a little more determined than when I last saw you." he grinned as Ichinose readjusted he grip on his Zanpakutō.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, I will cut you down." Ichinose swore.

"All right." Zaraki's grin widened. "I was just getting bored. I'll take you on. Show me how much you've improved. Yachiru, step aside for a while."

"Okay." Yachiru beamed and jumped off. "Say, leave this to Ken-chan and Maki-chan, okay?" she requested. "I think that Maki-chan would like it that way."

"Let's go." Hitsugaya led the others off.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the courtyard of the 4th Squad barracks...

Iemura: 7th Seat Yamada, about this document...

Hanataro: Yes, it is a plan to build a convenience store.

Iemura: (Twitch) Are you serious?

Hanataro: It's all right. I had training in the real world.

Iemura: No, not that... (Turns to Unohana) Really, Captain, please talk some sense into him.

Unohana: 7th Seat Yamada. Be sure to carry some cosmetics, too.

Iemura: (Withers) Captain...

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, 2nd Squad Captain Suì-Fēng orders her men to attack the Bounts, but Mabashi uses his doll Ritz to take control of them. When Suì-Fēng asks for a status report, one of her men controlled by Ritz attacks her with a Bitto. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Uncontrollable Power

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Shinigami vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power

* * *

"Jidanbō!" Ichigo's group hurried over to the fallen Gatekeeper.

"The gate's open." Renji gasped.

"What's with that setup?" Ishida gaped at the massive lever that was used to pry the gate open.

"Kariya!" Ichigo growled.

Said Bount leader then turned and fired a blast of wind at the lever that held the gate open, destroying it.

"Damn it, they got away." Hitsugaya cursed.

"Ichigo." Renji returned with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "It's no good. It's just like I thought. It'll take some time to get all the gates opened again."

"Then, we have no much choice." Hasu looked up at the newly-healed Jidanbō. "Jidanbō, I apologize for asking you to do this while you're still injured, but could you please open the gate?"

"If that's Tula-sama's order." Jidanbō nodded. "Wait a second."

"Let's go!" Ichigo led the group in once Jidanbō lifted the gate.

"Inoue, hurry up." Ishida chided, seeing Inoue stop before the gate.

"Kurosaki, I'm staying here." Inoue stated. "I have to heal Jidanbō. Kurōdo, you go with everyone." removing the sling-bag she had used as Kurōdo's body, she flung the Mod Soul through the gate. "Jidanbō, you can let go now."

"Inoue decided to stay behind." Ichigo reminded the Mod Soul. "Respect her feelings. Besides, there's a reason that she sent you with us. Ririn, how's the Bount's Reiatsu?"

"I can't feel it right now." Ririn replied. "I wonder if they're hiding it."

"I see." Ichigo noted. "But they had a goal when they came here. There's no way they are going to keep their Reiatsu hidden forever. You guys are the best at picking on their Reiatsu when that time comes. We need your power. Kurōdo, we're counting on you."

"Understood." Kurōdo relented. "If that's how things are, then I will have faith in Orihime and put all of my mental and spiritual energy into finding those Bount."

"Go look for them." Hitsugaya gave the order. "For the time being, capturing those Bounts come first."

"Captain." Matsumoto let the incoming Hell Monarch Butterfly land on her hand when the others split off. "To the Gotei 13, following Code 9, all Captains are needed for emergency support. A Captains' meeting will begin momentarily."

"Tula-sama, please allow me to escort you to the Captain-Commander's meeting room." Hitsugaya requested.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Squad 2 compound...

"At a time like this.." Suì-Fēng cursed when one of her subordinates brought the message. "I want you to break into groups and continue the search." she ordered. "That's all we can do until we actually run into them. Should you find them, do not immediately initiate an attack. Inform the other groups and wait for support. Dismissed."

"Yes, madam!" the troops vanished in an unison Shunpo.

* * *

"Hey, you guys are the guards, aren't you?" Mabashi met a group of Squad 2 members.

"You bastard." the group leader glared. "Are you one of those ryoka?"

"Ryoka?" Mabashi echoed. "Who knows? More importantly, you guys are supposed to strong, right? You wanna play? Zeige Dich, Ritz." he summoned his Doll. "Ritz, go." he had his Doll multiply and sent them into the bodies of the Onmitsukidō to possess them.

* * *

In the Captain-Commander's meeting room...

"Where is the 13rd Squad Captain, Ukitake Jūshirō?" Yamamoto noticed there was one Captain missing.

"He's asleep." Kyoraku replied. "It seems he isn't feeling well again."

"2nd Squad Captain." Yamamoto turned to Suì-Fēng. "What is the status of the guard?"

"All the guards have already taken up their posts in Seireitei." Suì-Fēng reported.

"So then, compared to the guard Squads, I wonder what the 10th Squad Captain has been up too all this time?" Mayuri mocked. "I heard that he was supposed to annihilate the ryoka. But it looks like he has allowed the ryoka to infiltrate Seireitei, doesn't it? I'm amazed that you can so shamelessly show your face here."

"I won't make any excuses." Hitsugaya admitted. "It's all my responsibility."

"Well, that's done is done." Kyoraku chided. "Now, we just need to consider our next move."

"Captain Kuchiki, I've heard that you went up against this Kariya person." Komamura looked down at his fellow Captain. "I've heard that he is their leader. I would like you to give us all the information you have on him."

"He is a man with the ability to manipulate wind." Byakuya reported.

"Wind?" Suì-Fēng echoed.

"He can manipulate Reishi, giving him the ability to use powerful healing techniques." Byakuya continued.

"Who do you think you are, changing the subject on me?" Mayuri retorted. "I said that we should question where the 10 Squad Captain's responsibility in this matter lies."

"We knew all about it." Kyoraku sang. "About that Quincy item. The Bount were able to come here because someone from Squad 12 gave it to him. Or so they say. Didn't you fall into their trap as well? You really ought to consider how others might feel, you know."

"Enough!" Tula barked before the argument could escalate. "We do not have the time to squabble. Head out now! All ranked officers of the Gotei 13 are to disperse throughout Seireitei and kill the ryoka as soon as they are found."

"A crushing victory over these ryoka is the most desirable outcome." Yamamoto took over. "As such, each Squad is to act independently of the others. As for the 10th Squad Captain, I am removing him from his operational command position. You are requested to report quickly at all times. That is all." he dismissed the Captains.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Another group of Onmitsukidō had met up with Mabashi. "You're a ryoka, aren't you?" thee group reached for their Zanpakutō.

"Why do you have such a scary look on your face?" Mabashi chided. "Ritz!" he summoned his multiple Dolls that had been hiding in plain sight.

"Here I go!" the Ritz wormed their way into the Shinigami's bodies.

"Let's move on to the next group, Ritz." Mabashi told his Doll.

* * *

In the Squad 2 barracks...

"Report!" one of the Onmitsukidō reported back to Suì-Fēng. "It seems that Groups 2 and 3 have contact with the ryoka."

"Were they able to apprehend them? Suì-Fēng questioned.

"We lost communication with them, so we don't know the result." the scout answered.

"This is troublesome." Suì-Fēng muttered. "Send this message: the groups are to gather in northern Seireitei. I'll head out soon. Groups 2 and 3, report in." she ordered, once meeting up with her Squad members.

"Group 2 reporting in." the group leader stepped forward. "The ryoka we were trying to apprehend got away."

"Group 3 reporting in." the group leader stepped up. "There was an encounter with the ryoka in area 5. We were unable to apprehend them."

"What are you doing?" Suì-Fēng demanded. "We're in a state of emergency. What are we going to do if the guards are incapable of working properly at a time like this?"

* * *

Hidden behind a building, Mabashi watched the proceedings in the shadows. "Ritz, it's about time.".

* * *

"Reorganize your formations." Suì-Fēng ordered. "Groups 1 and 2 are to transfer to the western wall. Groups 3 and 4 are to go to the eastern wall and head towards Central." her orders given, she proceeded to walk off.

* * *

"Do it." Mabashi gave the order.

* * *

As if on cue, one of the Group 2 members threw a Bitto vessel at Suì-Fēng's shoulder.

"Who did it?" Suì-Fēng demanded, her eyes spotting the culprit.

"Captain!" the others hurried to their leader's side as some of the Group 2 members held down the culprit.

"What is this?" Suì-Fēng winced. "What did you do?"

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ikkaku: (Standing in the middle of a fire) Damn! Where the hell are those ryoka? And here I was, thinking that I'd not appeared in the show in a while and this is what I get. Goddamn, it's hot! (Swings his Zanpakutō around) These flames are gonna turn me into ashes. Where the hell are you, ryoka? Come on out! I, Madarame Ikkaku, will take you all on! (Runs into the fire)

In reality...

Yachiru holds a fan-shaped mirror and reflecting sunlight on Ikkaku's head.

Ikkaku: (Sleeping) Hot. It's hot.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the Bitto incapacitates Suì-Fēng with a poison, and Ritz uses the controlled Shinigami to cause chaos throughout Seireitei by turning them against other Shinigami, including 7th Squad Captain Komamura and9th Squad Lieutenant Hisagi, who manage to knock many of the infected Shinigami unconscious. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng attempts to fight Mabashi, and hits him once with her Shikai, leaving a mark on his chest. She collapses from the poison, and Mabashi attempts to use Ritz to control her. Suì-Fēng then quickly strikes Mabashi in the chest to deal a fatal blow, revealing that her Zanpakutō allows her to counteract poisons. Elsewhere, Mayuri confronts Sawatari. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Last of the Onmitsukidō

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Onmitsukidō

* * *

"So, this is one of the Bount's poisons?" Suì-Fēng cast a look at the Bitto shell. "Don't make a fuss." she calmed her Squad. _I'm sure there's Bount with the power to control people._ She guessed. _It's highly possible that it was implanted during his encounter with the Bount. If that's the case, there may be others._ "Who else had contact with the Bount?" she questioned.

"We ran into one while we were in the Eastern District." one of the Group 2 members reported. "What are you doing?" she demanded, when another of her group members went berserk.

"Protect the Captain!" the others formed a wall in front of Suì-Fēng as the others fought the controlled Shinigami.

"Just how many of them are there?" Suì-Fēng wondered and fled to get the poison neutralized.

* * *

Somewhere else in a stone plaza...

"That's great, Ritz." Mabashi chuckled as he watched his Doll wreck havoc. "Keep it up. Keep killing them. This powerful Reiatsu..." he picked up Suì-Fēng's presence. "And it's even..."

* * *

In the Squad 7 barracks...

"What did you say?" Komamura echoed after Hisagi reported to him.

"Yes sir." Hisagi confirmed. "One of the Shinigami units have fallen into the ryoka's hands, making them fight amongst themselves."

"What does that mean?" Komamura asked.

"One of the Bount's Dolls have taken control of them." Hisagi explained. "I came face to face with this guy in the real world."

"Is there a way to return them to normal?" Komamura inquired.

"It is uncertain if there is a way to defeat only the Doll embedded in someone's body." Hisagi admitted.

* * *

In the same stone plaza Mabashi was hiding...

Suì-Fēng threw off her haori and stumbled off. _If I defeat the person controlling those Dolls, I should be able to return those being controlled to normal._ The 2nd Squad Captain surmised. _At any rate, the Bount..._ "Who's there?" she demanded. "A Bount." she glared when Mabashi appeared in front of her.

"I came to take a look since I felt a strong Reiatsu, but..." Mabashi chuckled. "You're Captain-class, aren't you? On top of that, you've been injected with the Bitto's poison, haven't you?"

"Was that your doing?" Suì-Fēng snapped.

"If you leave a living soul alone after you harvested it, it rots." Mabashi smirked. "You're going to die soon. Looking at me like that isn't going to do anything." he chided, seeing Suì-Fēng's glare intensify. "There's no way to counteract the poison."

Not letting his words at to her, Suì-Fēng went on the offensive, using Hakuda against Mabashi.

"Just as I'd expect." Mabashi chuckled, after several rounds of close combat. "But you know, you're going to make the poison spread through your body quicker if you move around too much."

 _I can't win if this draws out too long._ Suì-Fēng agreed that she was at a disadvantaged in a prolonged fight. In that case...with a quick Shunpo, she flashed behind Mabashi, her Zanpakutō drawn. "Jinteki Shakusetsu ,Suzumebachi." she activated her Shikai. "I won't let you run." she chased after Mabashi who had slipped from her grasp.

"You bitch!" Mabashi growled, the Hōmonka crest appearing on his chest. "So this is the Hōmonka? I know about it. You die if you get hit by it two times in the same spot. But you see, time's up." he mocked the suffering Suì-Fēng who had collapsed on the ground. "You're just about to die. I think I'll just go hide somewhere and watch leisurely as you die."

"You bastard..." Suì-Fēng hissed.

"Have a nice death." Mabashi taunted as Suì-Fēng's vision blurred. "Fool."

"Wait." Suì-Fēng hissed, as Mabashi vanished from her sight.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hisagi!" Komamura turned to the Lieutenant as they fought off the possessed Shinigami. "It's just as you told me. It seems that whatever is controlling them has completely fused with their bodies."

"Yeah." Hisagi agreed. "They will probably start up again as soon as they regain consciousness."

"Let's go see the 4th Squad Captain." Komamura suggested. "I would like to ask Captain Unohana for advice. If there's anyone who can help people in this condition, it would be her."

* * *

Back in the plaza...

Suì-Fēng was heaving for breath as the poison worked through her body. _Shit... this hurts..._ she moaned. _I can't see... just what... should I do? To think that I am this weak... what should I do, Yoruichi-sama? Reishi...?_ she turned her head to see a trail of shimmering Reishi that had emitted from Tula. _Lady Tula?_

* * *

In a stone square in the central district...

Tula was expanding her Reishi throughout Seireitei to 'alloyize' the Reishi in Seireitei in an attempt to prevent the Bount from using their Reishi healing abilities.

* * *

 _Suì-Fēng, don't forget._ Tula used her Reishi to transmit her voice to the Onmitsukidō Captain. _The true power of your Zanpakutō._

 _Suzumebachi's true power..._ Suì-Fēng looked at the golden stringer. "I see..." she realized what the Winter Goddess was implying. With her Shikai still activated, she stabbed herself with Suzumebachi to neutralize the poison.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"What?" sitting on a staircase, Mabashi mused. "My orders aren't making it to Ritz. Damn those Shinigami. Are they knocking out those who are being controlled by Ritz? It's a waste of time. With my power up, Ritz has no limits to how many times she can duplicate herself. Go, Ritz." he sent his wave of Ritz Dolls into Seireitei. "This is too easy." he chuckled. "Come to think of it, it's about time for that Shinigami to die. Maybe I should give her a taste of even greater despair."

* * *

"Found you." Mabashi returned to the plaza where he left Suì-Fēng. "Hey." he greeted the motionless Captain. "So you were in a place like this. You still alive? You should be dead for the most part. I thought about hiding until you died, but..."

"Then, why are you here?" Suì-Fēng groaned.

"I sensed that your Shinigami friends were sealing away all my Ritz, one by one." Mabashi replied. "I was wondering if I should throw someone a little more powerful at them."

"You can't mean me..." Suì-Fēng realized.

"You see, I can't hold back any when people are hurting my Ritz." Mabashi explained. "What are you thinking about?" he taunted. "That you want to hit me here again? That you want to kill me? It's impossible."

"Wait!" a voice stopped Mabashi. "Captain, are you okay?" the security Squad jumped down to their Captain.

"So, there were still some left?" Mabashi scoffed. "Did you come here to save your Captain when she's in this pinch? You're so reliable. But are they really your comrades? Ritz!" at his command, the Ritz Dolls embedded within the Onmitsukidō Squad members bodies manifested. "What a pity. All of your subordinates belong to my Ritz. How is it? How does it feel to have your own subordinates hold you down?"

"You bastard." Suì-Fēng growled, the controlled Onmitsukidō members securing her.

"Even though you can't move anymore, your mouth keep flapping." Mabashi snorted. "I'm going to take your body. With Ritz's powers, I'll work you to death. Ritz!" he summoned his newly-grown Doll. "How ironic. Farewell, Captain. What?" he shielded his eyes when Suì-Fēng powered up a Shunko that blasted not only the Onmitsukidō holding her, and also the Ritz Doll.

Freed from her shackles, Suì-Fēng moved in and struck Mabashi the second time. "This is the second Hōmonka." she declared.

"Bitch!" Mabashi hissed. "Why can you still move?"

"Who do you think I am?" Suì-Fēng retorted. "I've already counteracted your poison." pulling her glove down, she revealed the Hōmonka crest on her arm. "I have been trained as a guard ever since I was little, so my body is already immune to most normal poisons. And I know how to make anti-venom for nay new poison I encounter. With Suzumebachi, I can inject poison or draw it out."

"Then, why did you act like you couldn't move?" Mabashi demanded.

"It was all or nothing." Suì-Fēng replied. "If I don't go after you directly, then I can't bring my subordinates back to normal. They're my precious subordinates. This is the end." she looked on as Mabashi fell to his knees.

"Don't underestimate me." Mabashi hissed. "Ritz!" he drew out the Ritz Dolls embedded in the Onmitsukidō members' bodies. "I still have Ritz. I'll get you this time. What's wrong?" he barked when Suì-Fēng remained silent. "You're so scared that you can't move?"

"How foolish." Suì-Fēng stated.

"Ritz, get her!" Mabashi ordered the Ritz Dolls hovering around Suì-Fēng.

The group of Ritz gathered around Suì-Fēng, before flying over to Mabashi, prodding him.

"What's this?" Mabashi tried to fend off his attacking Doll. "Ritz, stop it! Not me. Get that woman. Kill that woman."

"Your puppets are a double-edged sword." Suì-Fēng explained as the Ritz continued attacking him. "I've heard that if your own power wanes, it will turn on you. It's pointless." she noted, Mabashi vanishing in a swirl of Reishi, Ritz disappearing with him. "You body is already being eaten away by Suzumebachi's poison."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"So, it was Mabashi's Reiatsu that vanished?" Sawatari chuckled, emerging from the ground on Baura. "The enemy is pretty good. Now then, how about you quit hiding there and come on out?"

From the wall he had hidden himself in, Mayuri dissolved the shielding paint and stepped out. "I wonder how you knew?" the 12th Squad Captain mused. "I tired copying you by hiding my Reiatsu."

"Even if you hide your Reiatsu, anyone would notice that killing intent of yours." Sawatari pointed out.

"That's rude." Mayuri chided. "Now then, I'm looking for Ichinose. I wonder where he is."

"Let's see." Sawatari noted. "It seems like his Reiatsu vanished quite some time ago, so perhaps one of your men finished him off?"

"That's too bad." Mayuri mused. "Well then, there's no choice. I'll just have to settle with you. I'll have yo pay for humiliating me."

"My, my." Sawatari scoffed. "It seems that I'm being underestimated. Fine then. It's my job to deal with those who are Captain-class, after all."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Zaraki and Yachiru find themselves in the Kusajishi gambling house.

Zaraki: No one's here.

Yachiru: Really. It's empty. (Lounging on the bench outside the gambling house) Ken-chan, aren't you going to look for the Bount?

Zaraki: (Fanning himself) It doesn't mean you're going to find them if you just run about chasing after them. And anyway, the one I want to kill is Ichigo.

* * *

Elsewhere in Seireitei...

Ichigo: (Cold shiver travels down his spine) What is this I'm feeling?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Sawatari attacks Mayuri with his doll Baura, and manages to rip Mayuri's left arm off. Mayuri regenerates his arm with his medicine, and uses his Zanpakutō to paralyze Baura. Mayuri then stabs Sawatari in the right arm, and Baura manages to overcome the paralysis to retreat with Sawatari into another dimension. Sawatari surfaces in another location in Seireitei, and Mayuri appears, revealing that he made a scanner to track the Bount. Sawatari attacks Mayuri with the power of other Shinigami that Baura absorbed in previous battles. Mayuri is forced to use his Bankai, and kills Sawatari. Elsewhere, Ishida begins to fight the Bount Yoshi. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Sawatari: Clash of the Demon

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Mayuri's Bankai! Sawatari: Clash of the Demon

* * *

"Baura." Sawatari tapped his cane on his Doll.

"Boss, is he our opponent this time around?" Baura asked.

"That's right." Sawatari replied. "He's different from those weaklings that we've been fighting up until now. He's a Gotei 13 Captain."

"Okay." Baura noted. "It seems that I'm going to have fun today."

"Is that one of those Dolls things you all use?" Mayuri inquired.

"This is my Doll, Baura." Sawatari declared.

"What's so funny?" Baura demanded when Mayuri chuckled.

"That was rude of me." Mayuri stated. "I was just thinking that the Bount are truly interesting after all. Do you know what the source of a Bount's power is? It springs from Soul Society's ancient technology."

"So, what's your point?" Sawatari asked.

"Because of something as simple as a single failure, it was decided that the techniques were too dangerous so they had to be sealed away." Mayuri explained. "Such a pity. Even I don't have all of the data on it. That's where you come in. This is just one method, but I was wondering if you would become subjects for my experiments?"

"What did you say?" Sawatari demanded.

"In all honestly, I was originally completely uninterested in the Bount." Mayuri admitted. "But I've developed an interest after learning a few things about you. Now I truly believe that I would like to conduct some research on my own. Don't worry. I'll be sure to make it as painless as possible. I'm even willing to forget that you manipulated me into reviving that Quincy's power."

"It's unfortunate, but I have to turn you down." Sawatari replied. "Our goal is the destruction of Seireitei. We must eliminate anyone who gets in our way. Baura."

"My, it can't be avoided them." Mayuri sighed, the two adversaries prepared for battle. "If that's the case, then..." he flared up his Reiatsu. "I'll make you deeply regret this."

"Nice Reiatsu." Baura complimented. "However, the level of your Reiatsu is irrelevant now." he dived into the ground.

"I've heard the reports." Mayuri stated. "You're a burrower, right? You're only able to appear from wide flat surfaces like walls or the ground. Putting the real world aside, trying to fight me like this is merely a waste of time. Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." he summoned his Shikai. "Now hurry and come out." he Shunpo-ed onto the wall. "I'm right here."

As if on cue, Baura appeared behind him, diving straight for Mayuri, who jumped back to dodge the attack.

 _What's with that?_ Mayuri frowned when Baura vanished into a portal in mid-air. "I hadn't heard about an ability like this." he jumped into the air to avoid getting hit by Baura who had emerged from underneath his feet. "Don't underestimate me." side-stepping Baura, he struck the whale-like Doll with his Zanpakutō. Snorting with his blade hit the wooden-like scales, the 12th Squad Captain was flung into a nearby wall with a swipe of Baura's tail.

'I've got you!" Baura went in for the kill, Mayuri side-stepping the charge and losing an arm in the process.

"So you just barely dodged." Sawatari noted, Baura emerging from the ground. "You didn't know? Since coming to Soul Society, we Bount have absorbed a large amount of Reishi, increasing our strength. Baura's alternate dimensions are no longer restricted to just the surface of the Earth. The air here, filled with Reishi, is all part of Baura's dimension."

"There is nowhere for you to run." Baura declared.

"This is all you've got, despite calling yourself a Captain?" Sawatari mocked. "How boring."

"My, now you've really done it." Mayuri tsked, injecting his severed arm with a regeneration serum. "How irritating." he regrew his limb. "I'll make it so that you can't talk anymore." he pulled out his left ear cone to reveal a scythe-like weapon attached to a rope ligament.

"Baura." Sawatari instructed, the Doll raising its scales to block out the tossed scythe.

"Don't be so sure that I'll fall for the same trick twice." Mayuri continued dodging Baura. "He keeps hiding in his alternate dimension whenever he moves from one place to the next." he observed Baura diving into the ground. "He always appears whenever he's about to attack and eats whatever is near his target. In that case..." he lured both Sawatari and Baura into a bigger square. "This place is perfect." he landed in the middle of the square. "Now come out." he tossed eight explosives into the ground in front of him, causing the tiles to explode to create a cloud of dust. "I've found you, Bount." his eyes narrowed, spotting the clear shape in the midst of the dust cloud and tossed his scythe at his target. "The moment you leave your alternate dimension, you must eat anything that might be in your way." he reined Baura in. "It's easy for me to figure out where you are with so much stuff in the air. Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." with Baura held in place, he closed in and stabbed his Zanpakutō into Sawatari. "You're finished. What?" he gasped when Baura threw him off. "Seems like the cut was a bit too shallow." he noted. "After coming so far, I should be able to finish him quite easily. Oops," he correct himself. "I can't finish him off if I'm going to conduct experiments on him, now can I? I guess I'll just have to keep it at a level that doesn't kill him."

"I wonder if it will go that smoothly?" Sawatari taunted. "It would be troublesome if you forgot that we Bount are invincible in a world that's overflowing with Reishi. What?" he gasped, when he realized he could not absorb Reishi like before to heal his wounds. "How... that's impossible! This is..." he then realized his arm was paralyzed.

"Who is going to grovel here, huh?" Mayuri growled, kicking Sawatari off Baura and stepping on his injured arm. "Ashisogi Jizō has the ability to paralyze the opponent wherever he is cut." he stabbed his trident-like Zanpakutō into Sawatari's injured arm, deepening the wound. "It selectively disrupts the nerve signals sent to the limbs. On top of this, it only steals your ability to move." he deepened the stab. "Unlike normal paralysis, the pain does not disappear. Don't move." he warned Baura. "It seems that my Ashisogi Jizō works well against you Bount. This is yet another new discovery." he pulled out his Zanpakutō. "Now then, let's continue this in my research lab. There's no point in trying something." he cautioned.

"Baura, do it." Sawatari gave his Doll the go-ahead.

Opening its mouth, Baura ejected all the dust particles it had swallowed earlier at Mayuri.

Mayuri managed to jump into the wall to avoid getting swallowed by the dust wave, only to find Baura had taken the opening to escape with Sawatari.

* * *

Near the grounds of the Senzaikyū...

Baura reappeared from the ground.

"So then, how long will it take for him to feel my Reiatsu and come here?" Sawatari wondered.

"I'm already here." Mayuri cut in. "You were really slow in getting here, weren't you?" he appeared at the staircase.

"It can't be." Sawatari was shocked. "He's so quick."

"I could have finished you off the moment you reappeared, but I'm glad I didn't." Mayuri noted.

"How did you know where I was?" Sawatari demanded.

"I guess I have no choice." Mayuri sighed. "If you really insist, then I can tell you. There's a report from when the 10th Squad Lieutenant fought against you, stating that she was able to follow your movements by using the Bakudō: Kakushitsuijaku. In other words, even though you try to hide yourself in an alternate dimension, it's possible for me to follow you as long as I have such Reiatsu data. And in the real world, Kurosaki Ichigo was able to chase you by using Mod Souls that could locate your Reiatsu. And so, I invented this thing." he pulled out his Bount locator. "This is an amateur sensor that doesn't work if it doesn't have all the data it needs. It won't be able to tell me where all the Bount are, but I've already finished putting in my data on you. I worked hard to gather information from that group who went to the real world. That last fight of ours gave me the opportunity to finish collecting your Reiatsu data, allowing me to finish this device."

"Were you targeting me from the very start?" Sawatari inquired.

"Did you think that it was mere coincidence we were able to find each other in this vast Soul Society?" Mayuri chided. "After having absorbed so many souls and aging as a result, your body is optimum research material. Now then, all conversation ends now. Now, won't you come to my research lab? I'll learn more about the Bount as I study you. There's no point in trying to escape. My device has thoroughly memorized your Reiatsu pattern."

Sawatari suddenly burst out laughing. "It's not me who have been forced into a corner, but you. Baura!"

Opening its mouth, Baura fired off a Byakurai attack it had absorbed from the earlier fight against Matsumoto.

"He's absorbed all of the Reiryoku that the Shinigami have attacked us thus far." Sawatari explained as Baura fired off alternate Shakkahō and Byakurai blasts at Mayuri who ran to dodge the attacks. "Baura." he ordered, both of them giving chase after Mayuri, the combatants having taken the fight to lower grounds. Said Doll closed its mouth on Mayuri's exposed arm.

"Shit." Mayuri cursed, stabbing Baura with Ashisogi Jizō to free himself.

"This makes our pain even, I guess." Sawatari noted, the smoke clearing to reveal Mayuri had lost his entire arm again.

"You lowlife Bount." Mayuri hissed.

"I won't be able to stand up against him if he heals himself again." Sawatari realized. "I must finish him off before he uses that medicine again. Go, Baura."

"You bastard." Mayuri muttered. "Lowly experiment materials shouldn't act so cocky. I can't forgive you any longer. Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!" he manifested Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō releases a deadly poison from its mouth that's made from my own blood. There's nowhere you can hide.

"Baura, swallow that poison." Sawatari injected the rest of his Reiryoku into his Doll when Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō released the poison.

"Don't get cocky." Mayuri spat. "I had thought about letting you live as my research subject, but that's over with. You're going to die here."

"Like I'll die in a place like this." Sawatari retorted. "I broke my clan's rules and absorbed countless numbers of living souls. As a result, my body has become like it is. But for the sake of power, I could not cease to absorb living souls. I did that in order to become leader of the Bount. It isn't Kariya."

Still absorbing the poison stream, Baura charged forward, biting Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's head.

"I am the most worthy to become leader of the Bount." Sawatari declared.

"I wonder." Mayuri droned. "Go, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!"

At his command, the caterpillar-like Bankai impaled its retractable blades into Baura's underbelly and forcing the weakened Doll off.

"Die!" Mayuri roared, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō charging in and ramming its blades into Baura. "I believe I said that there is nowhere to escape to." he reminded the defeated Sawatari. "It seems that you had the desire to become leader of the Bount, but going by the looks of it, that seems impossible."

"Wait," Sawatari pleaded. "I'll give you information on the Bount."

"What an eyesore." Mayuri sighed. "I no longer have any interest in you." he added

Overwhelmed by Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison, Sawatari dissolved into dust.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are running through Seireitei.

Kira: Captain Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto: Kira.

Kira: The Bount have broken in, haven't they? Where should the 3rd Squad stand guard?

Matsumoto: I forgot to notify you.

Hitsugaya: (Twitches as Kira sweatdrops) Matsumoto, you... it can't be helped, Kira. The 3rd Squad will guard the Northern Wall.

Kira: Understood.

Hitsugaya: (Casts a look at his Lieutenant) You didn't forget to notify any other Squads, did you?

Matsumoto: Of course not!

Scene cut to Ikkaku and Yumichika lounging in the 11th Squad barracks.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ishida and Yoshi begin their battle, and Ishida realizes that the Quincy Bangle he is using does not allow him to properly focus his power. When Ishida is able to properly use the accessory and fire a powerful arrow, Yoshi is able to block it by changing the form of her doll Nieder into a fan. She then transforms her doll into a jian and knocks Ishida to the ground. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power

* * *

"How pathetic." Yoshi mocked, having taken down several unranked Shinigami. "Isn't there someone a little stronger around?"

"Damn." the group leader cursed. "Get her before she reaches Tula-sama!"

"Nieder!" Yoshi spun around.

"Leave it to me." the male part of her Doll was tossed at the attacking Shinigami, effectively taking out the charging Shinigami when one of Ishida's arrows deflected the sword.

"The Quincy boy, huh?" Yoshi snorted.

Using Hirenkyaku, Ishida used the sun as a cover and attacked Yoshi.

"What an unpleasant boy you are." Yoshi growled, using the surrounding pillars as footrests to dodge the Spirit Arrows and tossed the sword half of her Doll at Ishida, the Quincy dodging the attack. "You want me to follow?" she grinned, letting Ishida lead her out of the stone plaza. "How interesting. You're a guy who never learns." she remarked, the two adversaries taking the fight to the top of another building. "Why don't you give up on revenge already?"

"This isn't revenge." Ishida corrected. "Why are you doing all of this? This entire battle is useless."

"What are you saying?" Yoshi retorted. "Besides, I thought the Quincy and Shinigami didn't get along with with each other. Why are you helping the Shinigami?"

"I'm not necessarily helping the Shinigami." Ishida replied. "It's just, I want to put an end to this pointless battle."

"That doesn't make sense." Yoshi shrugged.

"I swear on my pride as a Quincy that I will stop this battle." Ishida promised.

"Very well then." Yoshi chuckled. "If you want to die that badly, then do so. I'm going to really enjoy this." easily side-stepping Ishida's fired arrow, she activated the Happonjin ability of her offensive part of her Doll.

"This is my true strength." the male half of the Doll declared. "Happonjin!" the trail of energy swords was toss at Ishida who dodged and countered with a misfired arrow. "My," the sword noted. "He's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"It can't be helped." Yoshi responded. "We're dealing with a boy, after all. Don't underestimate us!" she let loose another rain of energy swords.

"My, he's pretty quick, isn't he?" the sword part of the Doll noted, Ishida had dodged each and every of Yoshi's attack. "Why did you undo our fusion?" he whined, when Yoshi dematerialized him.

"Shut up." Yoshi snapped. "I find it disturbing to be merged with you for a long time."

"I know how you feel." the female part of her Doll concurred.

"You're terrible!" the male part complained.

"So, what are you going to do now, Quincy boy?" Yoshi looked at her opponent. "If you're not going to bring it in, then I will."

Taking aim, Ishida fired his arrow, only to have Yoshi jump and dodge the arrow.

"He has such a gentle little attack." the fan portion of the Doll piped in.

 _Damn it, what a time for the power of this thing to drop._ Ishida cursed dodging Yoshi relentless attack. _It really is unpredictable. There's no point in trying to fight with it like this. On the third attack, the strength was in the negative._ He took on fleeing on the rooftops to escape Yoshi's energy swords. _That's why there was hardly any power behind it. If, when I fire, the energy arcs into the positive, I should gain the power to blast my opponent for the first time. But,_ using the momentum he had gained, he turned back to the running Yoshi and prepared another arrow. _When that energy goes too far into the positive, the arrow will violently explode, destroying everything near it; even the person who shot it._

"Who's wrong, boy?" Yoshi grinned. "What are you thinking with that dark face of yours?"

 _Can I do it?_ Ishida wondered. _Can I make this arrow right? No,_ he skidded to a stop. _I have to do it._ Readying his shot, he fired off a super-charged arrow.

Seeing the incoming attack, Yoshi activated the defensive ability of her Doll, blocking off the arrow with the enlarged fan.

"This is my true form." the female part of the Doll quipped. "I am the perfect defense in this form. All of your attacks are completely useless now."

"It seems the power of those arrows is inconsistent." the male part of the Doll observed.

"In other words, he hasn't mastered it yet." the female part concluded. "Even so, it could have been a bit dangerous for you if I hadn't come out."

"Don't be so loose in giving explanations." Yoshi silenced her Doll. "Bring it on." she accepted the challenge when Ishida charged up another arrow. Re-activating the defense of her Doll, she blocked off the attack. Switching to offensive in the air, she rained down her energy swords at Ishida, who jumped back to dodge the attack, and firing off several arrows at Yoshi for good measure.

"He's sch an idiot to be using a weapon that he hasn't mastered." the male part of Yoshi's Doll mocked, the pair were heading towards the squad where Tula was in.

"Hey, hey, hey." Yoshi took Ishida's back, flailing her energy swords at him and sending the archer flying towards the stone platform Tula was standing on.

"You know, you should use a better weapon if you're going to fight someone seriously." the male part of the Doll stated. "He's really stupid." he noted, Yoshi disengaging the fusion.

"His attacks have no bite." Yoshi stated. "So," she jumped down onto the stone floor and strolled meaningfully towards Tula. "This is the damn girl who's been preventing us from absorbing Seireitei's Reishi, huh?"

In a flash, Ishida maneuvered himself between Yoshi and Tula and fired off a powerful arrow at the female Bount.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Outside the 12th Squad barracks...

Mayuri: Ouch. Ouch.

Ichigo: If it isn't Kurotsuchi Mayuri. What happened? You're a mess.

Mayuri: Take me inside.

Sado: Could I hold you there?

Mayuri: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey! You're going to rip it off!

Ichigo: Then, how are we supposed to carry you?

Mayuri: Carry me on your back.

Ichigo, Sado: First is rock! Rock, paper, scissors! It's a tie!

Mayuri: You guys don't want to carry me? Be honest and and just tell me you don't want to.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ishida and Yoshi continue their battle, and Ishida is able to defeat Yoshi by capitalizing on Yoshi's weakness of not being able to defend and attack at the same time. Meanwhile, Kariya is confronted by Koga, who claims that Kariya is insane for desiring to destroy Seireitei. Kariya injures Koga and leaves. As Koga tries to follow Kariya, he is attacked by several Soul Reapers, and defeats them, which alerts Hitsugaya to Koga's presence. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Ishida, Exceeding the Limits to Attack!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Ishida, Exceeding the Limits to Attack!

* * *

"You should have been a good boy and died." the female portion of Nieder remarked.

"I've already told you." Ishida reminded. "I'm going to stop this pointless battle."

"He's being cheeky." the shield half of Nieder noted. "Do you think you can defeat us with that a shabby bow like that?"

 _I'm kind of getting the hang of controlling my power._ Ishida mused. _All that's left is correcting my aim._ "My aim is still shaky." he noted, his next arrow missing Yoshi.

"You said that this battle is pointless, but I have never sought meaning in this battle." Yoshi chuckled, disengaging Nieder.

"What did you say?" Ishida readied another arrow. "Then why are you fighting? What are you after?"

"I think Kariya said he was going to exterminate all the Shinigami in Seireitei." Yoshi stated. "But you know, I don't care about that. At any rate, I just wanted to bust things up. It was great back in the old days. I was able to risk my life fighting as I liked in order to get whatever I wanted. I was satisfied. But the world's changed. What's wrong with a strong person killing a weakling? I've been thirsting after it for so long. I've been so desperately thirsty." she charged forward, slashing the sword part of Nieder across Ishida's shoulder. "But here I don't have to hold back for anyone." she kicked the archer away. "I can hold up the heads of those I defeat. You got right back up." she praised. "That's great. I'm excited. It's about time I give the finishing blow." and activated the attacking part of Nieder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Captain-Commander's office...

"The damage that all of the Squads have been taking is getting worse." Yamamoto addressed the gathered Captains. "How did the 4th Squad Captain say the guards are holding out?"

"They are in the Recovery Center." Unohana reported. "But the majority of them are so fatigued that they should not be moving around."

"It's unavoidable, but," Yamamoto admitted. "8th Squad Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui. What are the ramifications of the 12th Squad's report?"

"This could mean trouble." Kyoraku noted. "I've confirmed that there's a giant room that was locked and hidden deep in the basement of the Bureau of Technological Development."

"This cannot be overlooked." Yamamoto declared. "To think that a Jōkaishō, a sealed power that even we didn't know about, has fallen into ryoka hands."

"According to Kurosaki Ichigo, the Shinigami Daiko who was at the scene of the crime, Jōkaishō was the power source for the Mod Soul experiments that were conducted a long time ago." Kyoraku related. "Should this thing accidentally discharge, then Seireitei could be reduced to ashes instantly. Or so it goes."

"But this vastly predates the records we have in the Bureau of Technological Development." Komamura pointed out. "Given that the source of information is known criminal, Ran'Tao, we cannot tell how much is true based on current reports."

"That's for certain." Yamamoto agreed. "Whatever the reason, the fact is that even though Central 46 was completely sealed, he managed to completely annihilate it. We also cannot say for sure that the incredible power of which the ryoka spoke is spurious. Whichever the case may be, I would like everyone to put their full effort into pursuing the ryoka and reporting any information you come across."

* * *

Elsewhere in a back alley of Seireitei...

"Jōkaishō?" Koga echoed after Kariya informed him of the power crest he had obtained. "To think that it really existed."

"With this, I can destroy Seireitei." Kariya declared. "In one more day, everything will be brought to an end. I feel great."

"Kariya, there is no need to go to such an extreme." Koga pointed out. "You are out of control. Several of our comrades' Reiatsu have already vanished. That's enough. Our goal is revenge, but what's the point if everyone's going to die? What's the point?"

"That's fine." Kariya replied.

"Kariya, you can't be..." Koga realized what Kariya's true aim was. "I've thought of this since the first time I met you. I thought that you were an uncontrollable sword. Those Bount who had been beaten down were drawn towards your vigor. That's why I've stood by your side up until today. But it's a different story if you insist on using that Jōkaishō. If it's the source of our power as you claim, then it isn't something that should be used as a weapon."

"I like how serious you are, Koga." Kariya admitted.

"Kariya, stop it." Koga heaved the Bount leader against a wall. "I have already heard the rumors from the Shinigami: that the benevolent Winter Goddess has returned to govern over Seireitei; you're spitting at Heaven. We can still make this right."

"You're taken care of me for a long time." Kariya remorseless stabbed Koga in the stomach with a wind-covered hand. "I'm truly grateful to you." leaving his second-in-command on the ground, he walked off.

* * *

Back in the Ishida-Yoshi fight...

 _I have to end this quick._ Ishida decided, charging up another energy arrow when he sensed Tula's Reiatsu waver.

"I thought that he was just a brat." the sword part of Nieder noted. "But he looks pretty determined."

Yoshi swung the trail of energy swords, deflecting the shot arrow.

"That was impressive." the male portion of Nieder praised. "To think that he was able to increase his power after we've been at it for so long. But it seems that he's just about reached his limit."

"It's my turn this time." the shield part of Nieder squealed, switching out as Ishida fired a diminishing arrow.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi mocked, disengaging her shield when the Quincy Bangle exploded, sending off an unexpected shot that missed her. "What the hell are you doing?" she scolded Nieder's fan.

"It's because you had me go back to normal when I didn't need to." the female half of Nieder reminded. "It wasn't my fault."

"What was that just now?" Yoshi turned to her opponent. "Looks like you didn't do it intentionally. An accidental discharge? You're already reached your limit." she declared when Ishida charged up another arrow and swapped to her shield.

"Can't you tell that my defense is perfect?" the fan shield mocked, easily fending off the arrow.

"You're finished, girlie!" Yoshi jumped up from the smoke, directly her aim at Tula, whose Reiatsu was emitting weakly around her.

Using Hirenkyaku, Ishida moved in between the two females and fired off his charged arrow at Yoshi at point-blank range.

"Why?" Yoshi choked, crashing back to the ground.

"When you fuse together with your Dolls, they make the decisions on their own and react accordingly." Ishida explained. "That's why they had the ability to speak. But it's different when you transform. When you're in defensive form, you can't attack. And when you're in the offensive form, you can't defend. That's why you have to go back to your normal form whenever you want to change forms. When my Kojaku arrow went off accidentally just now, you went back to your normal form because you felt confident that you were winning. And then you were completely incapable of reacting against the second arrow that I shot. In other words, there is a small time lag. That's your one big weak point."

"But how are you able to fire off that second shot just now?" Yoshi inquired.

"My master told me I'm not firing an arrow, but letting it go." Ishida answered. "And a Quincy's arrow is shot from the heart."

"I lost this one, didn't I?" Yoshi conceded defeat. "It was fun." she fell over and melted into dust.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Seireitei Library...

"It's a good thing I'm here to help if you're coughing like that." Kyoraku noted, seeing Ukitake hunched over a book he had discovered on one of the bookshelves. "Were you able to figure anything out?"

"A little bit." Ukitake dusted the pages. "But there's just so many document to go through. So, what about the enemy?"

"He's given us one day of leeway." Kyoraku replied. "Tomorrow, we're all gonna go boom."

"I see." Ukitake nodded. "Please take a look at this. It's Jōkaishō's guidebook. It's author is Ran'Tao."

"Why is something like that here?" Kyoraku wondered.

"Ran'Tao is a rather intelligent person." Ukitake noted. "People who want to know what the secret is are going to search in the most ideal place for finding it. In such a situation, the easiest location to target would be the Century Information Room. But, it becomes amazingly difficult to find the document if you break the information up into segments and mix them together with other documents. Captain Hitsugaya and I have already checked to see if the data on the Bount has gone missing here as well. I can't help but wonder if there is something important hidden in these books. It seems that the person who erased the data didn't notice any of the books on Jōkaishō. It was just coincidence that I was to find the book on Jōkaishō. But, I think there may be something else. None of the important things are written down. This author broke the information into several books and then mixed them together with this vast array of novels."

* * *

With Koga...

Due to Tula's weakening Reiatsu, Koga was able to heal himself sufficiently by absorbing the Reishi nearby.

"Kariya," Koga heaved himself back up. "Don't be reckless. There's no need to destroy Seireitei when it's real owner has returned. Don't do something that will hurt future generations, Kariya." he walked off the chase after his leader.

* * *

In the streets...

"There's one." one of the Squad 10 patrol groups spotted Koga. "Surround him."

"Move." Koga warned. "There's somewhere I must go."

"The back group has spotted a ryoka." one of the Squad 10's unranked Shinigami reported to the Squad's top officers.

"Tell them to withhold from attacking and wait for backup." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Zeige Dich, Dalk." Koga released his Doll, after disarming the Shinigami group that was attacking him.

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

* * *

At the Women Shinigami's Association's meeting

Nanao: The Women Shinigami Association's meeting will... are you the only one attending, 3rd Seat Kotetsu?

Kiyone: Yeah. Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi aren't here because they're injured. Nee-san seems to be acting as nurse. I received word that Lieutenant Matsumoto is in the middle of work.

Nanao: (Taking attendee) That's rare. (About Yachiru)Whereabouts unknown.

Kiyone: Speaking of unknown whereabouts, Captain Ukitake has vanished.

Nanao: Now that you mention it, so has my Captain.

* * *

In the Seireitei Library...

Ukitake and Kyoraku look up from the bookshelves.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, after defeating several Shinigami from Squad 10, Koga meets Hitsugaya. Koga summons his doll Dalk, who is quickly frozen and shattered by the Shikai of Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Koga fuses the remains of Dalk into an ax, and Hitsugaya uses his Bankai in response. Hitsugaya injures Koga repeatedly, forcing him to make a final attack on Hitsugaya, who slashes him, and Koga admits that they should have waited for Tula's return before collapsing Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Release of Hyōrinmaru

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: 10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru

* * *

"What happened?" Matsumoto asked over the earpiece upon hearing the cries of the guards. "Report."

"Damn it." Hitsugaya cursed. "I told them to wait. At any rate, let's go after them. Are you okay?" he hurried over to the beaten Shinigami after his group turned the corner. "I'll call for the Relief Squad soon. It's going to be okay. The enemy is still nearby." he reminded. "We're going after him. This fighting style; he appears to be the Bount that Kira went up against in the real world. He's powerful. Be careful."

"Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku." Renji had also arrived on the scene.

"My, everyone's gathered together." Kurōdo popped up from Renji's shoulder.

"Abarai, what are you here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was following the Bount's Reiatsu." Renji replied.

"I see." Matsumoto realized. "So you're here."

"I am." Kurōdo nodded. "That's my job."

"What's the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya looked at his Lieutenant.

"You didn't know this, do you Captain?" Matsumoto noted. "This is the Mod Soul equipped with a Bount sensor that Ichigo used in the real world."

"A Mod Soul?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Why is it inside something like that? Kurosaki Ichigo was using this to search for the Bount?"

"Yeah." Matsumoto nodded. "It's a lot more useful than it looks."

"How rude!" Kurōdo snapped.

"I see." Hitsugaya noted. "Abarai, I'm sorry but could you lend that to me for a while?"

"I don't mind lending him to you, but what should I do?" Renji asked.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to take care of the injured." Hitsugaya instructed.

"I don't get to fight again?" Renji relented, plucking Kurōdo off his shoulder and handing the Mod Soul to Matsumoto.

* * *

"This is the right way, isn't it?" Hitsugaya asked Kurōdo, both ranking officers of Squad 10 Shunpo-ed onto a roof.

"Yes." Kurōdo confirmed. "There's no mistaking it."

"We'll surround him." Hitsugaya decided. "I don't know how well they've done their research on Soul Society, but at the very least we know more about the layout here."

"Understood." Matsumoto nodded and summoned a swarm of Hell Monarch Butterflies. "Calling all sections of 10th Squad, the Bount we are after is currently to the north of District 2. He's headed south. Sections 1 and 2 are to go around him and attack him from the east. Sections 3 and 4 are to cut ahead of him and block his path. All other sections are to hurry to the target area. Everyone, initiate the capture procedures."

"Oh my." Kurōdo exclaimed suddenly. "His Reiatsu has... it suddenly became rather weak."

"Which direction was he?" Hitsugaya pressed.

"That way." Kurōdo pointed.

"That's east towards the 7th District, isn't it?" Matsumoto realized.

"It's not like his Reiatsu vanished, right?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Right." Kurōdo nodded. "It just became weak and is currently moving."

"Maybe he's..." Hitsugaya mused.

* * *

"How is it?" Hitsugaya asked, renewing his capture strategy once they realized Koga had entered the sewage system.

"It seems that they can feel his aura in the underpass." Matsumoto reported

"Once he notices, he should come back to the surface." Hitsugaya surmised. "It would be nice if we could capture him in the underpass, but...

"Sections that are part of the capture plan, go give back up support in the underpass." Matsumoto relayed the order. Spread out away from her and wait for support." she instructed after a group relayed that Dalk had appeared in front of them.

* * *

"His Reiatsu has vanished again." Kurōdo informed Hitsugaya after he and Matsumoto neared the reported location. "It seems that the battle is over, but we were the ones who go beaten down."

"No matter what, don't overdo it." Hitsugaya warned. "If any of the sections meet with our target, then have them break off. Tell them that they are to wait for backup."

"It's out!" Kurōdo shouted. "I've caught a hold of a Bount's Reiatsu."

"Which way?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's that way." Kurōdo pointed. "So it should be right around 4th Street in the Southern District."

"Captain, the Hell Monarch Butterfly..." Matsumoto gasped when one of Dalk's iron balls destroyed the black butterfly hovering over her.

"It seems that he realized how we were communicating." Kurōdo noted.

"All communications with the other sections have been cut off." Matsumoto informed.

* * *

"This is terrible." Kurōdo gawked as the trio arrived to the area Koga was last seen.

"Take care of them." Hitsugaya instructed, realizing that the group was relatively unharmed. "Mod Soul, which way is his Reiatsu?"

"He's going straight ahead." Kurōdo replied.

"Matsumoto, I leave the rest to you." Hitsugaya informed his Lieutenant, deciding to resolve this on his own.

* * *

"Are you a Captain?" Koga asked, when Hitsugaya Shunpo-ed in front of him.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya turned to his opponent. "You really messed them up."

"I held back." Koga stated. "I hate raising my fist against the young."

"I'll thank you for that much." Hitsugaya responded. "But I won't hold back."

"It can't be helped." Koga agreed. "Zeige Dich, Dalk."

"My, you're so forward." Dalk teased, blocking each of Hitsugaya's sword strikes. "Oh no." she pouted, jumping into the air. "I've already been injured."

Hitsugaya wasted no time in following her and cutting off a limb with his Zanpakutō. Tossing his curved blade chain around Dalk's neck, he tugged at the chain, Dalk retaliating by firing off three iron balls from the lower part of her body. Jumping to dodge the balls, Hitsugaya then sliced off Dalk's head.

"You're pretty good." Dalk praised, floating in the air with the rest of her body. "But you can't do that." she turned her body into smaller pieces of iron balls and connected the balls with rods, forming an iron net. "Naughty children need to be caught and punished."

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru." Hitsugaya activated his Shikai.

"Here I go!" Dalk charged at her opponent. "I've got you." she captured Hitsugaya in an iron sphere. "What is this?" she wailed when her body started freezing over. "So cold." she let out a scream in pain when an ice dragon shot out from the iron ball.

"Dalk, pull back for now." Koga told his Doll. "It's difficult for you to use you separation technique in conditions like these."

"I'm fine." Dalk reassembled herself. "I can still fight. I'll come up with something."

"Prepare yourself." Hitsugaya took the opening to attack Koga, only to side-step an attack from Dalk. Koga took the opportunity to kick the white-haired Captain away.

"Don't ignore me, boy." Dalk renewed her attack, Hitsugaya rolling off the roof to avoid getting hit.

"Dalk, withdraw." Koga insisted, Hitsugaya using an ice dragon to carry him into the air.

"I'm okay." Dalk assured. "I said that I could handle him on my own. As if my hot heart could lose against this lump of ice." she scowled, Hitsugaya releasing the ice dragon and jumped to meet the elemental dragon head-on, only for her completely frozen body to scatter into pieces once it crashed onto the ground. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I lost."

"No, you fought well." Koga replied, picking up the frozen face.

"This is different form the reports." Hitsugaya noted, seeing Dalk's face shatter into smaller pieces. "I'd heard that if a Bount loses its Doll, then the Bount will also disappear."

"There are various roles for the members of my clan." Koga stated. "My role was to polish the youth into responsible adults. There are those who I raised and some that I didn't. I just remembered that distant past. Why haven't I been defeated yet? The answer to that is because Dalk isn't dead yet." raising his hand, he reformed Dalk into an ax. "This is her core. She is alive within this steel. That's a Gotei 13 Captain for you. It seems that I won't be able to move on if I don't use my full strength. There is something that I must do no matter what. If you insist on getting in my way, then you must be eliminated." he flared up his Reiatsu.

"This Reiatsu..." Hitsugaya breathed at the out-surge of Koga's power. "It seems that the true fight starts now. If that's the case, them I'm going to go all out. Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"That's what I'll expect of from one of the Gotei 13 Captains." Koga noted. "But I can't lose yet." he charged at Hitsugaya, ax drawn, the smaller Captain meeting him midway.

Taking to the air, Hitsugaya sent several ice dragons at Koga, the larger man dodging each of the ice constructs.

Koga then used Dalk's ax form to hack off an ice pillar, causing it to collapse on another like dominoes. Using the fallen over ice pillars as leverage, he met the incoming Hitsugaya in the air.

Hitsugaya countered by firing another ice dragon at Koga, the said elemental construct sending Koga crashing to the ground and continued dragging the large man across the floor. "Do you still plan on fighting?" he asked, landing on the ground to face his opponent.

"I must go after Kariya." Koga replied. "I will finish this fight before I crumble." he promised when charged in for one final attack, Hitsugaya merely ending the battle with a single strike to Koga's stomach. "So this is as far as I go?" he sighed in resignation when the ax shattered. "I have lost."

"You were going after Kariya." Hitsugaya repeated. "What were you going to do?"

"There was nothing I could do." Koga admitted. "In any case, that is a problem between me and Kariya. Us Bounts were too impatient; if only we could've waited for Tula-dono's return..." he muttered, falling on his back as the chucks of ice from Hitsugaya's attacks came down on him.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Outside the walls of Seireitei...

Kon: I haven't had much airtime lately. (Stands outside the wall of Seireitei, looking serious) So I've come back, after all. (Imaginary image of him leaving the tea house) _Forgive me. At times like this, I can't just sit back and serve tea in a tea-house._ I will never forget those times we spent together.

A strong gust of wind blows a 'Kon-san on stage' signboard across the screen, hitting Kon on the head.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya orders his subordinates to give Koga a proper burial, and eighth division lieutenant Nanao informs Yamamoto of the Jōkaishō. The following day, Ran'Tao confronts Kariya before he could attack the defenseless Tula. Ishida realizes that Ran'Tao is fighting Kariya, and heads towards her location as Ran'Tao is hit by one of Kariya's attacks. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation

* * *

"I'm okay." Hitsugaya assured the guards protecting the Squad 10 barracks. "I defeated the Bount. The Southern District has been frozen over by my Hyōrinmaru. It's going to melt soon, so please recover the Bount's body. I'm not sure if there even is a body, but we can't just leave it there. At some point, we should bury him somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Captain-Commander's office...

"This is an urgent report from 8th Squad Captain Kyoraku and 13th Squad Captain Ukitake." Nanao reported in.

"Hasn't Captain Ukitake been sick?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir." Nanao responded. "I'm afraid that he's gone to the Central Library in order to search for documents related to the Bount."

"Very well then." Yamamoto excused Ukitake. "So what is this urgent report?"

"They have found some documents that Ran'Tao left behind." Nanao replied. "The documents contain information regarding the explosive powers sealed away inside the Jōkaishō."

"I see." Yamamoto noted. "So this means that this Kariya isn't merely bluffing after all."

"According to the documents, in order to take full advantage of Jōkaishō's powers, you must wait a while after first activating it." Nanao added.

"How long is 'a while'?" Yamamoto pressed.

"About a day." Nanao answered.

"So that is why Kariya said he would give us one more day." Yamamoto realized. "For him to have been able to plan everything out like this, he is an enemy that we must not underestimate. We must capture Kariya as soon as possible to relieve Lady Tula of her burden. I will give instructions to all of the Squads from here. It seems that we no longer have enough time to hold meetings with all of the Captains. Tell Captain Ukitake to continue searching through the documents." he went over to his chair.

* * *

The next morning...

The severely drained Tula, holding onto her Command Staff as support, had sank to her knees in exhaustion.

Kariya had arrived on the perimeter of the square the weakened Goddess was in, the Bount leader was smirking down at the younger girl. "Who's there?" he demanded, sensing another presence. "You're..." he recognized Ran'Tao. "Ran'Tao. A Kido gun?" he mused, running along the wall to dodge the blast fired by the Kido weapon. Jumping into the air to give himself more leverage, he tossed a wind sphere at the incoming Kido blast, nullifying it. "How did you know I was here?" he demanded, Ran'Tao using Shunpo to close the distance between them. "Did you use a Bount sensor?"

"Yeah." Ran'Tao replied. "After all, I know more about the Bount than anyone else."

"Why haven't you handed that technology over to the Shinigami?" Kariya wondered.

"That's because I want to personally put an end to this." Ran'Tao declared. "There is no need for the current generation to pay for the mistakes caused by the previous generation."

"You're holding something rather interesting." Kariya looked at the rifle Ran'Tao was holding. "It's seems like it's fairly powerful, but something on that level isn't going to be able to defeat me. What's wrong?" he mocked, seeing Ran'Tao's stunned expression.

"That crest is..." Ran'Tao gasped, recalling where she had seen the crest mark before. _It can't be!_ She realized Kariya's real identity. "That boy was you, wasn't it? Don't you remember when you got that crest? That crest should have taken effect when you used the item. I'm the one who gave you that item. I've continued living for the sole purpose of saving you. Soul Society has changed with Tula-sama's return."

"What's with all of this now?" Kariya cut her off.

"I'm not lying." Ran'Tao retorted. "If you use the power of the Jōkaishō, which has been sealed away in Seireitei, then you could..."

"Jōkaishō's power?" Kariya echoed. "It's energy is already part of my body. I'm going to use it to destroy the Shinigami.

* * *

Outside the Squad 10 barracks...

 _I can barely feel Hasu's Reiatsu anymore._ Ishida was already on the move. _Has expanding her Reiatsu the entire of yesterday been too much for her? This Reiatsu..._ he picked up another familiar energy. _It's Ran'Tao. Is she fighting? Kariya is the only one left. Kariya should be where they are._

* * *

"No matter what you try to do, it's already too late." Kariya declared. "I'm the only Bount remaining now."

"Then I'll save just you." Ran'Tao fired back.

"Foolish." Kariya scoffed. "I wanted to show you, the creator of the Bount, the destruction of Seireitei to make you regret what you did. But instead, I'll take your life now." he fired off a whirlwind from his fist which deflected the Kido blast Ran'Tao shot at him. The attack continued to break up the tiles on the roof, knocking Ran'Tao off and sending her weapon into the air.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

At the Squad 10 cookout...

Inoue: I'm hungry.

Matsumoto: Okay, everyone. This is the famous 10 Squad's boiled rice. Eat up. (Starry-eyed) In response to Orihime's request, I've also prepared a bunch of red-bean paste dishes.

Inoue: (Beams) Thank you very much.

Everyone else: (Aghast and horrified expressions) Shit.

Hisagi: (Holds out ladle of red-bean paste food) Hey! Hurry up. Come and get it.

Inoue: (Confused) Why, Hisagi?

Matsumoto: Shūhei seemed to be bored, so I got him to help me out.

Ichigo: Aren't you just using him as a servant?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ishida arrives and fights Kariya. Ran'Tao uses the Jōkaishō's power to stun Kariya, and asks Ishida to kill Kariya. However, Ran'Tao begins to feel pain from the Jōkaishō, and Ishida uses his remaining power to save her, which destroys his Quincy battle accessory. As Kariya is about to kill them both, Tula ignites her Reiatsu just as Ichigo arrives. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Ishida, the Ultimate Choice

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice

* * *

"For me to have forgotten the false hope and endless suffering you have caused must be because of the Jōkaishō." Kariya realized. "But it's all over now. For the Bount who heeded your words and decided to live subserviently, and Soul Society which used for for its ends, with my own hands, I will blast it all to oblivion." powering up two wind tornadoes in his hands, he fired one at Ran'Tao, only to have the fallen Shinigami vanish into thin air. Kariya turned to see Ishida had used Hirenkyaku to to get Ran'Tao to safety.

"You're.." Ran'Tao gasped. "The Quincy."

"Kariya, I'm your opponent." Ishida declared.

"Kid, what are you talking about?" Kariya chuckled and easily side-stepped the arrow Ishida shot at him. "What?" he was stunned when Ishida took him from the back, firing off another arrow at him.

 _Amazing._ Ran'Tao was shocked as she helped the weakened Tula to her feet. _That Quincy has completely mastered his battle accessory._

"What's going on?" Kariya questioned, dodging the arrow. "Didn't that thing reach its limit in your battle against Yoshi?"

"This old battle accessory was made to help Quincy with weak Reiryoku." Ishida explained. "It force the Reishi to gather and then amplifies them. In other words, the Reishi will gather even if the person using it doesn't do anything. Up until now, I had been attacking by simply adjusting the energy output. I had definitely reached my limit of doing things that way. The air would become devoid of Reishi and eventually the accessory would go out of control. However, there is one other way to use it. For the most part, I can use the accessory as an amplifier and then use my own powers to focus the Reishi. When I do that, the amount of stress on the battle accessory decreases so that I can still fight, even in this condition. I was able to realize this by experiencing a battle that brought me clear to my limits."

 _He had said that he was using the tool because he lost his own Reiryoku._ Ran'Tao mused. _It's amazing that he has been able to make it so far in that condition._

"What's so funny?" Ishida demanded, hearing Kariya's laughter.

"Why are you helping the Shinigami when you have so much power?" Kariya inquired. "Aren't the Shinigami and Quincy supposed to be enemies?"

"Don't misunderstand me." Ishida corrected. "I'm not helping the Shinigami. I'm here in order to stop this pointless fighting."

"What bravado." Kariya snorted.

"Yoshino risked her life to defeat you." Ishida reminded. "She told me this: she told me you hate the Bount as well as the Shinigami. That powerful hate will eventually lead the destruction of the Bount. Yoshino knew; she knew that your actions were meaningless to the Bount. But in the end, no one was able to stop you. It may already be too late, but even so, I will stop you."

"I wonder if you can." Kariya countered.

"I can." Ishida insisted.

Kariya released a gust of wind in retaliation, Ishida's arrow easily cutting through and hit the roof Kariya was standing on.

Using Hirenkyaku, Ishida circled Kariya, firing off a series of energy arrows, Kariya's wind barrier blocking off the arrows, only to have several of them stab his chest and thigh. "It's over!" the archer went for the final blow.

"Don't underestimate me." Kariya retorted, letting loose a wind blade, which Ishida barely managing to dodge. "The Reishi in Seireitei are of much higher quality than the ones in Rukongai." he forced Ishida to the ground, the surrounding Reishi healing him. "It means that your attacks are meaningless as long as I have this power.

 _A crack in the battle accessory?_ Ran'Tao realized, seeing the Quincy Bangle was about to break apart.

"It seems that you can't completely eliminate the strain on that bow." Kariya noticed the same thing."

"It's not a problem." Ishida replied. "I just have to defeat you before this bow falls apart."

"Can you do it?" Kariya challenged. "I have all the Reishi in Seireitei."

"That goes for me as well." Ishida reminded, firing off his charged up arrow. Using Hirenkyaku again, he fired off another wave of energy arrows at Kariya, who used his wind tornado to deflect the attack.

"It seems your powerful arrows take a while to get ready." Kariya noted, skidding to a stop on the ground. "Inversely, there's very little power behind the rest of your attacks. On top of that, it seems that you don't have that much time left." he spotted the cracks that had started to form on the Quincy Bangle.

 _At this rate..._ Ran'Tao looked at the Jōkaishō crest in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kariya ran to dodge Ishida's renewed attack. "Your attacks are getting weak." getting behind the archer, he kicked him back to the ground. "It's over, Quincy." he closed in for the final strike.

"Kariya!" Ran'Tao barked, assured that Seireitei's Commander-in-Chief had recovered enough to stand on her own. Activating the sealed chest, she took in the excess Reiryoku and shot towards Kariya.

"What is this Reiatsu?" Kariya winced. "You!" he raised his hand to strike, but Ran'Tao was a step faster when she stabbed him with a retractable pick.

"Now!" Ran'Tao shouted at Ishida. "Hurry up and shoot. Don't worry about me and shoot. Right now, I am just using Jōkaishō's power to temporarily increase my own Reiatsu. I can't hold out for long."

"There's no way I could do something like that." Ishida breathed.

"Shoot!" Ran'Tao insisted. "Don't let the Bount commit anymore sins against Tula-sama."

Left with no choice, Ishida powered up his final arrow and let it loose. "Ran'Tao." he managed to catch the Shinigami before she hit the ground.

"What about Kariya?" Ran'Tao asked.

"He's still alive." Ishida replied.

"You intentionally held back, didn't you?" Ran'Tao realized.

"It's okay." Ishida assured. "I'm going to finish him now."

"Well, that'll definitely put a wrench in your plans." Hasu pointed out, seeing the gathering Reishi surrounding Kariya. "Oh no..." she breathed when the Reiatsu Ran'Tao absorbed started to go berserk. "A backlash from the Jōkaishō?"

"Ran'Tao, hang on." Ishida hurried forward. "This battle accessory should be able to absorb the Reishi that are going out of control."

"You can't do that." Ran'Tao hissed. "Your battle accessory should be near its limit. Use your remaining power to defeat Kariya. Don't worry about me. I used that power knowing that this could happen. More importantly, hurry up. At this rate, Kariya will recover. Now is your only chance. Quincy, please... protect this world Tula-sama loves. "

"Ran'Tao, I can't just watch you die." Ishida made his decision. "Tula... Hasu, she loves the Shinigami who reside in this world more." absorbing the excess Reiryoku, he discharged the souped-up arrow into the sky. "That was my limit." he sighed, the Quincy Bangle shattering completely and causing him to lose his temporal Quincy outfit.

"Did you think you can escape?" the recovered Kariya questioned. "It seems that you lost your greatest chance to defeat me. And here you had just saved yourselves. This is as far as you go." he charged up a wind sword. "Die!" he shot the tornado towards Ishida.

Said Quincy watched wide-eyed, gawking as Hasu, in Tula mode, placed herself between him and the hurricane, a Reiryoku blast from the Command Staff dispelling the hurricane, just as Ichigo arrived onto the scene.

"Brats." Kariya growled, both brother and sister standing side-by-side.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kira: For the Bount to have made it this far... we need to readjust our security setup.

Unranked Shinigami guard: Lieutenant Kira, we've captured something suspicious looking.

Kira: Is it a Bount?

Unranked Shinigami guard: At any rate, please come and see.

Hisagi: You're...!

Kon: (Twirls on the swirl chair in the 3rd Squad's office) Yo! I've kept you waiting, haven't I? The greatest sidekick has arrived.

Kira, Hisagi: (Unison sweatdrop) He came here, too?

S

* * *

ailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo uses his Bankai and begins to fight Kariya. Ran'Tao reveals that there are multiple Jōkaishō scattered throughout the Soul Society that will detonate when Kariya uses his Jōkaishō, and Tula orders the Gotei 13 to sealing all of the Jōkaishō. Meanwhile, Ichinose arrives and attacks Ichigo, but turns his sword on Kariya, claiming that he did not join Kariya to watch him destroy the Soul Society. Kariya kills Ichinose, and reveals Messer in the form of a sword of wind. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 17: The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin

* * *

"Being pushed rather hard, huh?" Ichigo snorted. "Ishida, are you okay?"

"Nothing you should worry yourself about." Ishida assured.

"Ran'Tao, how about about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm okay." Ran'Tao replied.

"Ishida, get Hasu and Ran'Tao away from here." Ichigo instructed. "Sorry, but I'm going to be the one fighting Kariya."

"That seems to be our only option." Ishida relented.

"Bankai!" Ichigo activated Bankai. "Let's go!" he charged at the floating Kariya. "Wait!" he took off after the Bount leader across the rooftops, Kariya blocking off his sword strike with a wind-powered fist. Letting loose another tornado, he sent Ichigo crashing through several buildings.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired off his attack, Kariya moving aside to avoid getting hit back the energy blast.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ishida!" Inoue met up with the trio around the corner. "Hasu!" she spotted the girl behind Ishida and Ran'Tao. "Thank goodness, you're both alright."

"Your battle accessory is..." Ririn gasped on Sado's shoulder.

"It broke earlier." Ishida answered.

"It broke?" Ririn echoed, jumping off. "Wasn't it supposed to make a huge explosion when it breaks?" she joined the other two Mod Souls.

"Yeah," Ishida agreed. "I noticed it when I was at the limit. If I used it to amplify Reishi, then it would explode., since none were retained in the battle accessory. Doing so would prevent it from exploding since there wouldn't be anything left inside of it to explode."

"I see." Kurōdo noted.

"Did you understand that?" Noba asked.

"Not at all." Kurōdo replied.

"It doesn't matter one way or the other since it's okay." Ririn reminded. "But you listen up." she chided the archer. "Quit taking off like that. Everyone was worried about you."

"Yeah," Ishida admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Did you find him?" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived.

"He's okay." Inoue confirmed.

"And Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hitsugaya pressed.

"He's fighting with Kariya." Ishida supplied.

"Captain." Matsumoto looked at her commander.

"I know." Hitsugaya agreed. "We can't place the entire burden on Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's go."

"Wait." Ran'Tao stopped the two ranking officers.

"And you are?" Hitsugaya blinked.

"This person is Ran'Tao." Ishida piped in.

"Ran'Tao?" Hitsugaya echoed. "The technique researcher that was banished?"

"You're..." Ran'Tao started. "A Captain of the Gotei 13, aren't you? I have a request. At this rate, Seireitei is finished. You know that Kariya has placed the Jōkaishō's power within himself, right?"

"If that's what you're referring to, then we've already researched it." Hitsugaya explained. "Jōkaishō's power is indeed great, but it takes time to completely pull forth that power. In other words, he's probably just trying to buy time right now."

"But the Jōkaishō that's inside Kariya's body isn't that impressive on its own." Ran'Tao revealed. "Our problem is with an even greater power. Jōkaishō was a great device we were experimenting on to control the generation of Reishi. There were dozens of them spread throughout Seireitei. On the day a Jōkaishō went out of control, roughly a tenth of Seireitei was obliterated instantly in the resulting explosion. The leaders looked down heavily on this; in the end, they sealed away all the Jōkaishō that were in Seireitei."

"There isn't just one of them?" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"And if Kariya lets the Jōkaishō inside of himself blow up, all of the other Jōkaishō will probably go off as well. That is Kariya's true goal. If all the Jōkaishō explode, then the destructive capacity is incalculable."

"What should I do?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You should use your Kido to reseal all of the Jōkaishō." Ran'Tao advised. "The current seals have become weak over time, which is why they will go off if Kariya's explodes."

"I understand." Hitsugaya nodded. "We'll make arrangements for them to be resealed right away. Do you know where the Jōkaishō are hidden?"

"In here." Ran'Tao handed a book over. "Sorry, but I'm leaving the rest to you." she collapsed into Ishida's arms.

"Matsumoto, escort Tula-sama to the Captain-Commander's quarters." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Understood." Matsumoto nodded. "Tula-sama, please."

* * *

On the Sōkyoku Hill...

"I'll congratulate you on being able to keep with me for so long." Kariya noted, shielding himself with a wind barrier.

"I've already told you." Ichigo repeated. "I'm going to finish this."

"Brat, do you know what this place is?" Kariya snorted.

"I know." Ichigo answered. "Far better than you do."

"It's the perfect place for finishing a battle." Kariya noted.

"I guess." Ichigo agreed.

Just then, Ichinose stumbled out of the forest. "Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi." he activated his Shikai.

Ichigo turned just as the wave of light blanketed over him. Parrying off Ichinose's two strikes, he fended himself against the renegade Shinigami.

* * *

In the Seireitei Library...

"What did you say?" Ukitake echoed in shock.

"I got this from Ran'Tao." Hitsugaya showed the older Shinigami the book. "It's a copy of a map that shows where the Jōkaishō have been sealed away."

"To think something like that still existed." Kyoraku sighed. "Looks like our all-nighter was a total waste, wasn't it?"

"Captain!" Ise chided. "This isn't the time to be talking like that."

"And the Captain-Commander?" Ukitake asked.

"Matsumoto is escorting Tula-sama to him right now." Hitsugaya responded. "We should be getting new orders anytime now."

"Whatever the case may be, it's going to take all of the remaining Captains, Lieutenants and people in high seating ranks in order to seal away this many Jōkaishō."

"What are we going to do about Kariya?" Kyoraku wondered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is going after him." Hitsugaya replied.

Not a moment too soon, a Hell Monarch Butterfly fluttered in.

"Captains and Lieutenants of Gotei 13 and all Squad members," Ise translated. "This is an urgent message. We have located several of the ancient machines called Jōkaishō that the ryoka is after. We have determined that these Jōkaishō need to be sealed away immediately. Priority on standing guard has been dropped. Head out with a group of the Kido Corps and seal the Jōkaishō. We will lead you to the various locations via the Hell Monarch Butterflies."

* * *

In the Captain-Commander's office...

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, please go and help seal the Jōkaishō." Komamura instructed.

"Such is the situation." Yamamoto declared. "I will issue orders for all the Squads. Captain Komamura, please assist her."

* * *

On the Sōkyoku Hill...

"You were still alive?" Ichigo was shocked.

"Kariya," Ichinose stated. "There is something I would like to ask you. Where are Koga and the others?"

"They're dead." Kariya replied. "They all died."

Activating his Zanpakutō, Ichinose Shunpo-ed behind Kariya, the shining blade resting against the Bount leader's neck. "If you insist on destroying Seireitei, then so be it." he stated. "After all, I left this place behind. I would not be sad to see it disappear. That's what I thought. I saw my beloved Captain in you. That's why I followed you and did as you asked. But... my fight with Zaraki made me remember something that I had forgotten: I wanted to improve the Gotei 13 and Seireitei. That was my desire. But the ideal changed into the desire for revenge the moment my Captain died; it had been the immeasurable Reiatsu that the Winter Goddess exhibited for the entire of yesterday that cleansed me of my thoughts of vengeance, her Reiatsu that radiated benevolence and her immense love for Seireitei. That is why... I cannot allow you to trample on that love! Revenge cannot create anything new. Now that Koga and the other Bount are dead, I am the only one who can stop you."

"Ichinose, I'm not going to follow your advice." Kariya powered up a tornado-charged fist.

"I'll stop you." Ichinose swore as Kariya conjured up a shell of wind.

"Your power cannot stop me." Kariya held Ichinose steadfast with one hand. "You've helped me out a lot." he lifted the Shinigami up. "Thanks to you, I am able to buy enough time for the Jōkaishō's power to flow throughout my entire body." forcing Ichigo back with a wall of wind, he stabbed Ichinose with a hand knife and sending the former 12th Squad member into the air via a tornado.

"Kariya!" Ichigo growled. "Do you realize what you just did? You just killed one of your comrades. He's followed you for so long."

"So what?" Kariya shrugged. "I never thought of him as a comrade. He was just a pawn to help me reach my goals. Zeige Dich, Messer!" he summoned his Doll, a pata sword with an attached wind blade. "This is my Doll, Messer. You can't even get close to me now."

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

* * *

In front of the Squad 10 barracks...

Kon: This it?

Hisagi: Kurosaki and the others are supposed to be here resting up.

Kon: (Visualizes Matsumoto and Inoue) _Everyone has it rough, don't they? Okay. I'll use my healing powers to..._

Squad 2 messenger: Reporting in. The Shinigami Daiko has begun battle with the Bount. Please return to base.

Hisagi and Kira: (Shunpo off)

Kon: (Enters the Squad 10 barracks) Hey, everyone. (Finds it empty) Again!?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Now that's done, Kariya uses the wind Messer to produce electricity, and attacks Ichigo with it. Ichigo's inner hollow momentarily takes over his body, but Ichigo regains control of his body, surprising Kariya. Ichigo informs Kariya that he cannot absorb Reishi to heal himself because Ran'Tao sealed his absorption ability. Kariya kills himself. Ichigo concludes that Kariya intended to travel to the Soul Society in order to end his eternal life. Read and review.


	19. The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 18: The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash

* * *

Kariya sent Ichigo back to the ground with a blast of wind, before letting loose yet another series of wind blades at his downed foe. "I see." the Bount leader noted, seeing Ichigo's Reiryoku outline around his body clearly after the smoke cleared. "You build up your Reiatsu as much as you can and wrap it around yourself in order to decrease the amount of damage you take."

"I'm finally able to predict your attacks." Ichigo caught his breath and circled around Kariya using Shunpo. "Your countermove involves attacking your opponent using the tiny opening created at the instant of attack. But what will happen if I don't give you any openings?"

Blocking off Ichigo's relentless attacks, Kariya retreated back to the ground, with Ichigo following closely behind, both opponents exchanging sword strikes.

"Using Reiatsu for defense, huh?" Kariya mused, his Reiatsu burning off his coat. "I just can't get used to it. You've made a mess out of my coat. I see. It seems that I took very little damage after all. You call my attacks countermoves. Then I'll show you Messer's true form. My power is the wind. The friction of the wind in the atmosphere creates static electricity which then calls forth lightning." he let loose a string of charged up lightning at Ichigo. "It's useless." he stated, Ichigo taking to the air to avoid the lightning strike. "No matter how quickly you move, you won't be able to keep up with the speed of the lightning. You're mine!" he closed in to strike once Ichigo was hit by the lightning from the back, the attack electrocuting the Shinigami Daiko. "What's wrong? Is this as far as you go? Very well. It's about time I finish up my little fight with you. Soon, the Jōkaishō inside my body will be fully charged. I hadn't told you about this, but there isn't just one Jōkaishō. If I release the Jōkaishō inside of me, it will trigger the other Jōkaishō to explode as well and Seireitei will be reduced to nothing."

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo demanded. "You'll be killing your companions, the Shinigami and even yourself. What's the point?"

"The Bount are a rotten clan." Kariya stated. "We have been given such great power, and yet we have never tried to escape our shackles from the Shinigami. And the Shinigami are even more rotten. They gave birth to us Bount, and then used us for their own benefit. I was unable to forgive any of this. I'm taking everyone with me. I'm going to destroy all the Shinigami and every last soul."

"You're insane." Ichigo realized.

"I'm sane." Kariya snorted. "It's the world that's crazy. But that doesn't matter anymore. Soon, this world is going to end."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo forced himself back up. "Like I'll... let that happen. I won't let you obliterate everything."

"It can't be helped." Kariya shrugged, moving in front of Ichigo. "I'll finish you off before the world ends." he was taken back when the younger Shinigami struck him point blank with a black Getsuga Tenshō.

"Bastard." Kariya hissed. "Where did you get that strength from? Is that your inner power? But it seems that power has dried up as well. I have a powerful ally called Reishi." _I can't absorb them?_ He frowned when the Reishi bounced off his skin. _Why? Why can't I absorb Reishi anymore? It can't be._ He realized what Ran'Tao had done. "You really pulled a fast one on me, Ran'Tao. It looks like you're a bit late." the mark of the Jōkaishō appeared on his chest. "It should be soon now. Just a bit longer until the Jōkaishō is filled with power. When that time comes, I will release the Jōkaishō and put an end to everything."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"All right." Ukitake led his 3rd Seats to their allocated location. "This is it. Sentarou, please take care of it. Quickly seal it up."

* * *

In the Captain-Commander's office...

"There are too many different locations." Komamura stated, Hasu placing yet another marker on a resealed location. "Who knows how long it would take us to seal them all away?"

I don't want to hear that kind of talk." Yamamoto rebuked. "Protecting Seireitei is the Gotei 13's duty. Put all your attention into thwarting that ryoka's scheme."

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

Kariya had blasted Ichigo back with a blast of wind. "You will learn just how powerful the Jōkaishō is." as demonstration, he sent a blast of lightning towards Seireitei.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya's streams of Sakura petals clashed with the lightning, nullifying it. The Sakura petals then encased Kariya in a cocoon of petals and sent the Bount leader back to the ground.

"You bastard." Kariya spat, slicing himself free.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Yoruichi had also arrived. "Looks like we were really late. Ichigo, right now, Captain Ukitake and all the Shinigami are working on sealing away the Jōkaishō. However, it's also a fact that it's taking them a while. It's just a question on whether or not they will seal them all away in time, whether he will activate the Jōkaishō, or..."

"Or whether I'll defeat him first." Ichigo grinned.

"Whichever the case may be, this is a race against the clock." Yoruichi reminded.

"I'm your opponent!" Ichigo dodged the lightning and engaged Kariya again.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted, as she and Byakuya watched the fight from the sidelines. "Just a bit more. He's used up all of his own Reiryoku. Now he's relying on the power from the Jōkaishō inside him in order to fight."

"This is a gamble." Kariya retaliated. "Soon the Jōkaishō is going to explode. Will this body of him last until then? Or will you defeat me? What's wrong?" he shifted behind Ichigo and kicked him into a risen stone slab. "Done already? I don't need to hold back any longer." he let loose the charged up lightning at the still recovering Ichigo, only to have the lightning getting deflected towards Ichinose's Zanpakutō.

"This is it." Ichigo declared, powering up for the last time. "I'm gonna hit you with all my remaining strength."

"Let's go!" Kariya agreed and the two adversaries charged at each other for the final attack. "The Jōkaishō contains the remaining power of the Bount race." he informed Ichigo. "Can you endure this, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What did you do to those Bount?" Ichigo retorted. "You manipulated those Bount and treated them as if they were mere pawns. There's no way I would lose to you.""

"What do you know about?" Kariya fired back. "People hate those who are different from themselves. That doesn't change even if they're your comrades. Given time, the comrades you believed in will eventually grow to fear your power and leave you. Is there any point in protecting them?"

"There is." Ichigo insisted. "There's no logic behind it. I'll protect them because I want to. I'll place my soul on the line."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kariya blasted Ichigo back as he prepared to release the Jōkaishō. "Everything is going to end now."

"Kariya!" Ichigo charged back in, just as the Jōkaishō crest started shining and struck the final blow.

"This is the end, it seems." Kariya stated, satisfied with the outcome. "It's kind of a pity, but I'm not going to be able to see whether or not you will walk the same path I did. Kurosaki, I am..." his sentence trailed off when he vanished into dust.

"You idiot." Ichigo muttered, almost falling over when Sado caught him.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ganju: (Hurries into Bull's hideout) Shit! Bull, sorry, but could you let me hide here for a bit?

Bull: What's wrong, Ganju?

Ganju: (Full panic mode) Nee-chan found out that I wasn't any help again. This is bad! Come on, please!

Bull: I see. But you came a bit too late.

Kūkaku: (Appears behind Ganju) Hey, so you came here after all.

Ganju: (Turns) Nee-chan why are you here? (Spots Hawk in the corner of the detached house and realizes who had rattled him out)

Insert Kūkaku on Ganju and Hawk violence.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the last chapter of this fic, over a game of shogi, Ishida and Hasu discuss Kariya's life. Shortly afterwards, Ichigo and his friends return to the real world. Yoruichi brings Koga, who survived his fight with Hitsugaya, to Ran'Tao's hideout. Hidden from the Shinigami, he is able to recover from his injuries. Koga accepts that the destiny of the Bounts is to eventually die out. Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Thoughts in the Revolving Around Heaven

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 19: Thoughts in the Revolving Around Heaven

* * *

"It is rather peaceful, isn't it?" Ishida mused, setting his pawn into a new spot.

"Indeed." Hasu agreed, shifting a gold general to block. "But I would never have thought you guys would return here this soon."

"What?" Ishida teased. "Don't you want to see me?"

"I certainly didn't say that." Hasu flustered. "There aren't anymore Bount left. All that remains is just a bitterness beyond comparison. It certainly was that sort of battle, wasn't it?"

"Kariya knew full well the history of the Bount." Ishida fingered the bishop. "He most likely couldn't stand to see it being repeated over and over. Living for so long isn't easy. He must have been shown the changeless, never improving history of the Bount numerous times. For him, the Bount history isn't a line extending forward, but rather a circle that goes round. He was trying to break from that." he moved the bishop.

"Round, huh?" Hasu mused, lifting the knight. "Revolving..." she set the piece down. "If fate is a wheel, then we are the cogs that drive it. We don't have a choice but to believe that this wheel is flawless and forge on ahead. The power of the individual cogs and their eventual destinations... and the blade that is brought down on them."

"Looks like it's an impasse." Ishida noted, looking at the shogi board.

"Indeed." Hasu agreed.

* * *

In Ran'Tao's hideout...

"Where am I?" Koga peered open his eyes.

"So, you're awake?" Ran'Tao asked.

"You're..." Koga gasped. "Yoshino?"

"Not Yoshino, Ran'Tao." Yoruichi supplied. "This is Ran'Tao's hidden abode."

"Why am I here?" Koga inquired.

"Because I removed you and carried you here so tha the Shinigami wouldn't notice." Yoruichi replied.

"You were with Kurosaki Ichigo and the others, weren't you?" Koga recognized the cat-eyed woman. "Why did you help me?"

"Who knows." Yoruichi shrugged.

"What of Kariya?" Koga asked.

"He's dead." Ran'Tao confirmed.

"If the fate of the Bount is simply to die out, then I have only to accept that fate." Koga stated.

"Anyhow, please stay here until your wounds are healed." Ran'Tao requested. "At any rate, there's nothing more for me to do here. And I have no intention on returning to Seireitei at this point in time. I would also like to hear all about the Bount from the last of the race."

"Then, I'm going back to the real world." Yoruichi remarked. "I'm leaving the rest of Ukitake, so there's no need to worry."

"Sorry, but please thank Kurosaki Ichigo for stopping Kariya." Koga requested.

* * *

"And thus, the second blade is brought down the second time." Hasu muttered as the Senkaimon opened to allow Ichigo's group to return to the real world. "My dear ANBU Squad, I'm leaving the rest to you."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Squad 11 barracks...

Yachiru: I'm back!

Zaraki: (Pulls the training dojo's door open) Yeah, I just came back.

Ikkaku: You're back late, Captain.

Zaraki: We got lost in Kusajishi.

Yachiru: It was really fun.

Zaraki: And what about the Bount?

Ikkaku: Ichigo defeated them.

Zaraki: I see. All right. Then I guess I'll go have at it with Ichigo.

Ikkaku: Captain, he went back to the real world.

Zaraki: What? (Reiatsu flaring up) That bastard, next time I see him, I'll kill him without so much as a hello.

Ikkaku: (Sweatdrops) _Ichigo, you did the right thing by not meeting him before heading back._

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next arc, after the skirmish with Ulquiorra and Yammy, Ichigo meets a scouting team of Shinigami consisting of Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia, who are dispatched alongside with Hasu to help Ichigo against the Arrancar threats. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
